


Puppet Show

by lunaviicus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Carnival AU, F/M, Fantasy, kh, kingdomhearts, vanshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaviicus/pseuds/lunaviicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chuckle came from the silver-haired man, "On the contrary, my boy. Think of her as your new assistant." Xemnas stood up and went towards a purple drape. It was a heavy fabric, the velvety cloth covering whoever -or whatever- was behind it. He pulled it to the side to show a puppet. A life-sized wooden doll on a stand. Its head was slack, shoulders hunched forward slightly, arms drooping. It was still, its oak shining off from the sunlight. It was carved perfectly, its limbs smoothed out and glossed over. No nicks or scratches to be seen on what looked like a delicate body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Act

It was odd. Xemnas hardly ever pulled Roxas into his office. It was a small trailer that was adorned lavishly with expensive fabric and varieties of expensive liquors and drinks. Dark, rich colors, velvet and silk, adorned the walls, giving an arcane and mystic air to his small abode.

Roxas felt out of place. 

Like a bull in a glass shop. The blond was scared to move, to sit down on the small empty chair, hell he felt like he shouldn't be looking around. Roxas never spent more than a few minutes in Xemnas’ trailer and today he hoped it would be the same. Just a quick word and then he would be out, free to go mingle with his friends and wander around the carnival grounds.

"Roxas, sit," Xemnas waved a hand towards the vacant seat that sat adjacent to his. He eyed the blond. Those golden hues were planning, scheming. As if a very important part of a puzzle was falling into place. What made the shiver go up Roxas' spine was that small lift of the corner of Xemnas' lips. That smirk...it was so...malicious. 

The blond eyed his boss before looking down to his vacant seat. Slowly, he sat down, his posture tense and rigid.

"Now, now," Xemnas mused, as if those words would calm the other. "I called you here today because I have a new...idea for your act." His fingers were tented, his voice trying to sound optimistic of his new proposal. 

"Idea? What? My magic act not good anymore?" 

A chuckle came from the silver-haired man, "On the contrary, my boy. Think of her as your new assistant." Xemnas stood up and went towards a purple drape. It was a heavy fabric, the velvety cloth covering whoever -or whatever- was behind it. He pulled it to the side to show a puppet. A life-sized wooden doll on a stand. Its head was slack, shoulders hunched forward slightly, arms drooping. It was still, its oak shining off from the sunlight. It was carved perfectly, its limbs smoothed out and glossed over. No nicks or scratches to be seen on what looked like a delicate body.

"A puppet?" Roxas crossed his arms, unamused by the idea. Roxas wasn't one for sudden surprises, especially if it meant to change up his act.

"No, my boy....look closer," That smirk soon grew into a large grin. "Xion, child, introduce yourself to Roxas."

It took a moment before the movements began. It started with the fingertips. They twitched before they curled into light fists. The movements were jerky, like a machine that wasn't oiled properly. Each motion was almost like a nervous tick. The moment Xion’s head moved up, sudden and unexpected, Roxas jumped up to his feet in disbelief. The puppet’s hair shined as stray beams of sunlight bounced off it from the window. Choppy bangs fell over its forehead and partially covered its large doe-like blue eyes.

"How did you-"

"I trust you will not ask questions, Roxas." Xemnas cut the magician off, his words firm. 

Roxas' eyes narrowed, staring up at the man. The wooden puppet was now off of the stand, she (for Xemnas implied it was a she) looked over to the Ringleader before her eyes trailed over towards the blonde. Those deep blue eyes were empty, dull, lifeless. When the magician looked at the puppet, he couldn't help but purse his lips into a thin line. He didn't like this. He didn't want to change his act, he didn't want to work with a strange wooden doll. 

"I expect you to give her your utmost care, Roxas. Xion is going to be a valuable member to our troop." Xemnas placed his hand on the puppet before gently pushing her towards the other. She stumbled a moment before regaining her balance. 

"Hmph, whatever." Roxas rolled his eyes and started to walk out of the trailer, "C'mon Xion." He turned and waited for her. Xemnas now turned to the girl, giving her a black cowl.  
Placing the dark hood over her head, Xion hid her wooden features before following Roxas.  
\---

"Heya Roxas. Who's your shadow?" A slender man with fire red spiky hair leaned over to try and get a better look at the new addition to the troop.

"Xion," Roxas looked over to the girl. She had her hood low enough to cover her eyes. Dressed in a simple long sleeve purple shirt and jean overalls, the girl was hiding almost all of her smooth natural oak wood. The only parts that were exposed here were wrists, hands, and the lower part of her face. 

"Well I'll be damned..." the redhead let out a low whistle as his eyes roamed over the girl, "Xemnas sure outdid himself this time. A real walking puppet."

"Yeah," Roxas didn't seem too happy. He felt that this was Xemnas' way of say that his act isn't good enough. That it wasn't bringing in enough people. That his magic was something common, it needed to be spiced up.

"Can she talk?" The curious man turned to Roxas for a moment before returning his gaze to Xion. "Hey, I'm Axel," He stuck out his hand in greeting, "Got it memorized?"

The hooded doll looked to Roxas before looking back towards the red haired man. She didn't speak but she did raise her hand. The joints cracked slightly as it mimicked Axel’s gesture. She was smooth to Axel’s surprise. “Heh, no splinters so far.”

Xion removed her hand so fast that her whole body rustled, creating the sound of wooden wind chimes. She looked down to her covered feet. Hands tucked to her side.

“Aw Xion, no need to be shy around me.” Axel gave a small smile before running a hand through his locks, “Heh, she’s an interesting one, Roxas.” 

Roxas’ eyes had never left the doll. He was watching her movements, deciding whether or not she was going to be bad company. Xion was painfully shy and apparently mute. She has yet to utter a single word. “Just what this carnival needs...” he mused out loud, “another attraction point to bring in more munny.” Roxas sighed and ruffled his hair, how was he going to incorporate Xion into his act by tonight?


	2. Pre-Show Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nervous chatter spread across the audience. Poppet wasn’t on the posters. A new act wasn’t even included in the pamphlet for the show! The volume rose steadily as they waited for the new act to appear. When it seemed like the smoke had settled, the gray wisps withering away at the bottom of the stage, it suddenly rushed over towards the center. It swirled violently like a vortex. It whirled and whirled before it dropped to the floor like it couldn't resist gravity no more. There in its place was Xion.

“Okay Xion, you remember what you have to do, right?” Roxas was kneeling in front of the silent doll. Xion was sitting down on a chair in an outfit that did not suit her. Roxas didn’t like it either but according to Axel it would prove to the onlookers that she is a real doll and not some gimmick. Roxas himself was dressed in a black vest, slacks, a white button-up shirt, and a red bow. His top hat laid beside his knee. 

The magician was nervous. The boy was fidgeting with his hands and was constantly biting his lower lip in thought. He was unsure how the crowd was going to react. He had spent the remaining part of the day working with Xion. He tried to figure out what she was capable of but all she seemed to do was give an empty gaze. She could stand and walk around, that's a start, but she couldn't smile. She had no personality, no style, no energy, no emotion. If Roxas had her as an assistant, the crowd wouldn’t have been too kind to her. Assistants were there to make the main act look good and at that moment, Xion wouldn’t be able to do that. 

After hours of practice, Roxas decided to just give a small portion of his time to her. The magician decided to have her start out slowly: all she had to do was just sit and show what she was made of. Simple enough, right? Xion wouldn’t have to speak, she wouldn’t have to act, she could simply be herself. Which, at the moment, wasn’t really much. Roxas was nervous. Nervous for Xion and nervous for how the crowd would react. Fortunately, Axel stayed around after his performance and brought Xaldin as well for crowd support. If anyone could help the magician calm his nerves, it would be Axel. The older friend had a way of easing Roxas whenever he was around. Maybe it was his calm demeanor, or maybe it was because he always helped out the blond. Whatever the reason was, Roxas was grateful that his friend decided to help him and the new recruit out. 

“Xion,” he called her attention once more, bringing her back from her lingering gaze. She was watching Axel perform. The girl’s eyes met his, hers blank, his filled with apprehension, “you do remember...right?” Her face held no trace of understanding or any emotion but after what felt like hours, a curt nod was given. That didn’t ease the knot in Roxas’ stomach but it is all he has for now. A sigh escaped his lips as he stood up with his hat. 

The crowd was cheering from Axel’s fire performance. The redhead was known for eating and breathing fire. Axel always had an affinity for heat. When his tempered flared, flames would erupt on their own. It was a rare sight but it was then that Xemnas realized how useful Axel would be to the troop. Hs ability to talk out of anything and somehow bring people in was how more people started coming to Twilight Carnival. An eccentric man, Roxas quickly found himself friends with him. His voice echoed through towards the back where Roxas and Xion were.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, an act that brings all wonders to light. A person so well versed in the laws of magic that he will make you believe -- Roxas!” 

“That’s my cue,” Roxas looked over to Xion one more time, “Wish me luck,” he took a step back and smiled before smoke started to swirl around his feet. The smoke was grey and thick with a slight shimmer of specks of light, it almost looked as if it was a snake constricting it's prey. The moment the clouded snake fully covered Roxas, an audible ‘poof’ ruptured through the air. The smoke dispersed and Roxas was gone. 

The crowd hushed over after gasps bubbled up from Roxas’ sudden appearance. Giving a dramatic bow, Roxas began his performance. His act went smoothly. The audience was engaged with his show. People levitating, birds appearing out of thin air, staves turning into snakes, all were working its charm. 

“And now...” he silenced the crowd, a finger pressed to his lips. The tent went still, eyes glued to the blonde. “A surprise for all of you. A puppet that has come to life. A real wooden doll that walks with no strings, no electricity, no machinery.” he waved a hand over towards the center of the stage, “I must go, but Poppet will appear. Be gentle and kind for she is a bit shy.”

The smoke encircled Roxas before he poof'd away. Nervous chatter spread across the audience. Poppet wasn’t on the posters. A new act wasn’t even included in the pamphlet for the show! The volume rose steadily as they waited for the new act to appear. When it seemed like the smoke had settled, the gray wisps withering away at the bottom of the stage, it suddenly rushed over towards the center. It swirled violently like a vortex. It whirled and whirled before it dropped to the floor like it couldn't resist gravity no more. There in its place was Xion.

Dressed in a black ruffled bandeau and shorts, Xion sat slightly forward, her head slung down, hair covering her face, arms hanging. Axel instructed her to pose in a way where any sudden jerky movement would startle the audience. It took a few minutes and with Axel’s help in moving her limbs, Xion had perfected the position that the redhead had recommended. Almost all of her joints were exposed: her shoulders, elbows, neck, knees, ankles, wrists, and her abdomen. Even her fingers and toes were bare to show to the audience that nothing was flesh. She looked stiff, like she wasn't sanded out well enough to move smoothly.

So far, the ubiquitous silence stifled the room. The air was thick and heavy with anticipation. Xaldin kept a hard eye at the gazing audience, daring any to speak up. 

“It’s not even moving!” one yelled disappointedly. 

“What a joke!”

“I want my munny back,”

The crowd was beginning to get restless, yet the doll stayed in her position, lifeless and still. 

“It’s a broken piece of-”

The crack from Xion’s sudden movement was so loud that it blanketed over all the frustrated cries. Xaldin turned around quickly, startled by the sound himself. The audience hushed over wondering if the puppet broke under their pressure. The jerky movements were in motion.Each movement squeaked and groan to exaggerate the point that Xion is made of wood. Her head turned at an angle that surpassed what would be considered normal for a curious look, those empty eyes struck fear into the men and women of the audience. 

What brought the audience on edge was how unnatural the movements were. The movements were exactly how a doll would move. It wasn't a fluid motion, the joints locked, any quick movements made a pop. Disbelief covered the tent. Children cried, mothers left, men got angry. How dare this thing defy the laws of nature. 

Xion had boldly slid down the stage and was now standing next to Xaldin. There was a space of about three feet between her and all the onlookers. Even if his arms are crossed and his face stoic, Xaldin was tense. It wasn't because of the onlookers but of Xion. This was the closest he was to the girl. He doesn’t know who she is or what she is capable of. He doesn't know what makes the doll work, how she's moving with no strings or even machinery. Xemnas is known for keeping things from his team and waiting an awfully long time before revealing his motives. Xion was a perfect example of that. Though Xaldin could understand about bringing in more munny, he still didn't understand why he decided to unveil the girl now, he thought the troop was doing financially fine. 

The crowd was too scared to move. All were stuck in fear from the puppet. Xion was standing perfectly still, her eyes glazing over each human face. She was close enough for them to see how she was carved out, and that her skin was actually oak. 

“It can't be,”

“Witchcraft,”

“Impossible,”

The murmurs became louder and the people became braver. They got closer, demanding to look at each of her joints. Xion obeyed and moved her wrists but it didn't satisfy the crowd. They became rowdy. Men and women demanded the hexxed doll to be burned, others wanted her for their children. Those serious in buying pushed their way towards the front, while others shoved them back. The commotion was getting worse until one lunged towards Xion trying to take her for himself. Xaldin was quick, he turned abruptly to shield the small puppet. He lifted her onto the stage where she clattered backwards, her body clacking together like wooden wind-chimes. Holding off the crowd, Xaldin roared, “Enough!”

The moment Xaldin snapped, a burst of flames swept through the air. It licked over heads, heat radiated through the tent. It suddenly felt like a sauna from the thick, stuffy air. The tension that had risen to near pandemonium didn’t help either. 

“Easy fellas,” Axel chided. An arm draped around Xion as he leaned forward, a finger wagging at the crowd. “No need to be so feisty! Poppet here is not for sale, and as you can see, she is a real working doll, nothing fake. If you liked what you see feel free to leave an extra tip, Poppet here was generous enough for you all to get a close look.” 

The intense atmosphere dissipated as the men calmed down. They eventually exited the tent, some frustrated, some amused, others in shock. Their muttering was still heard until the last person left. Soon the tent was empty, yet the tension still lingered. The air hung heavy with the mixed emotion from the last crowd. The puppet was still very new to this world (only about twelve hours old at this point) but she could feel how heavy and rigid the atmosphere was in the tent.  
Xaldin gave a sigh, this showing was a rough one. He had no idea what exactly set off the crowd.

“That was...interesting.” Axel gave a laugh as he went to pat Xaldin’s shoulder. “You saved her out there, thanks.”

Xion was quiet as always. She peered over to her guard for the evening. She wasn’t exactly sure how to show her gratitude, so she walked over and mimicked what Axel did. A small hand went on Xaldin’s shoulder, her silent thank you. Xaldin gruffed in response. He was still unsure about Xion. Her whole appearance was just off. Dolls shouldn’t come to life, yet here was one.

“Are you alright, Xion?” Roxas had been on stage the moment Axel breathed his flames but Xion didn't notice. She didn't really look behind her. Her danger was the crowd that was in front and if she were to turn her back, she knew could have been in some serious trouble.

A small nod was her response. Was she okay? Xion couldn't tell. She was only about twelve hours old. Emotions were...confusing. Xion knew she couldn't feel just yet. Xemnas explained in due time she will be whole, but what did that mean? Right now, all Xion knew was Roxas and Axel. She knew to just prove her existence. Apparently, she was the only one of her kind. People couldn't believe that a wooden doll could come to life, they either accepted the fact or go into a fit. Tonight was that perfect example.

Roxas had a blanket and wrapped it around her. He was trying to be modest, even if Xion was made of wood, she was still showing quite a bit of it. “Well that's good, I guess? Can you even feel emotion?” he was a lot less sour than when she first met him. He was concerned now and curious. Maybe Xemnas had a good reason for partnering her up with Roxas. This time, she shook her head. She didn't know if she could feel emotion or not. At least, not yet.

“Well either way, you riled the crowd up. I dunno if that's good or bad yet.” Roxas looked over the now empty lot. Paper was scattered over the floor and a hat was left behind. Though the people were gone, Xion could still feel the unease that had bubbled during the show. She could sense the discomfort, the awe, the curiosity that all those people showcased. She couldn’t tell exactly what each was and what it meant, but she knew that each feeling was different than the other. Each lingered like a scent and it just made the puppet unsure whether what she did was good.

Xaldin and Axel were gone. Only Xion and Roxas was left. Instead of cleaning up, Roxas changed into his casual clothes, Xion into hers. After that show, Roxas ended up giving Xion leggings and a jacket, he thought it was best to cover as much of her as possible. People may want to steal Xion, or worse, destroy her.

With her hood back on and her face covered, Xion was ready for the world. Roxas decided to walk Xion around, mainly to calm his own nerves. It was time she met the rest of the troop.


	3. Cast Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others were definitely...special. Roxas had walked Xion to each of the “main cast”: those who played a part in either the show attractions, or booth attractions.

The others were definitely...special. Roxas had walked Xion to each of the “main cast”: those who played a part in either the show attractions, or booth attractions. For example, Xion first met Luxord. He was in charge of all the gambling and game booths in the carnival. His signature booth though was Blackjack. Rarely, did he ever lose. The blonde man had many ear piercings and was always seen with a deck of cards in his hand. Majority of his games were rigged. The only ones that weren’t were the ones he would be standing at, most if not all of those games involved cards. When the two walked up, he gave a knowing grin and a wink before putting down his hand. A groan rippled through the group of gambling men and women, they had just lost another round to the man of cards. 

Roxas brought Xion to Lexaeus, the world’s strongest man. The two just so happened to walk in on his performance. The man was tall, his face hard and cold, shoulders broad, muscles so large it look like it exploded. The silent man looked down at the two younger cast mates before he leaned down and picked them up. It was an effortless attempt. Not a sweat, sound, or even a beat was missed when he did so. Hoisting them onto his shoulders, he continued with his routine. Two 150 lb dumbbells were lifted, one on each hand . Xion held on as tightly as she could while Roxas just waved his hand, causing a dove to appear and fly away. That trick helped bring in more munny for Lex.

Xion looked out over the crowd as Roxas began to put on a little side show. Her eyes glossed over the men, women, and children, examining each of their expression. Her eyes eventually landed on a tall woman. She was different from the crowd. Different as in the way she held herself and the way she appeared. Her hair was an electric blue. It was short with choppy layers but the color was so mesmerizing, no one else seemed to have hair quite like it. A tanned man leaned into her, whispering into the woman’s ear. He was tall and well-built as well. Though he was leaner than Lexaeus, he looked like he could match the giant in strength. The couple seemed jaded, in a sense. It was as if they had seen this performance before, maybe even been in one. Either way, Xion was able to pick them out of the crowd rather easily. She wondered, if they weren’t interested in the show, why come at all? 

The show ended and soon the magician and his puppet were off again, slipping into the crowd of strangers, they decided to find out who else was out performing. As they passed by colorful tents and strings of lights and posters, Xion started to notice the workers of the Carnivale. They were ashen men and women, their limbs thin and wiry, their eyes grey and almost blending into their skin color. Their movements were odd. Xion’s movements were known to be jerky but these men and women had a sense of grace when they moved. It was almost as if they slithered when their joints would pop and occasionally lock. It was a juxtaposition but it worked in their favor, it was a dance that only these gray beings could master. 

“Those are Dusks,” Roxas pointed out. It seemed Xion was staring at them for a long time for him to notice. “They do all the setting up and cleaning, some of them even man the attractions. They’re ah...weird,” Roxas rubbed the back of his neck, he had to take a moment to even find the right word for them. “Xemnas found a bunch of them when traveling and every now and then bring some into the camp. They hardly ever speak and are mostly to themselves so you really don’t have to worry about them.” Roxas’ eyes followed Xion as one of the Dusks danced behind the tents, he was cleaning up and putting things away but it was just so odd. Roxas did his best to avoid them, only speaking to them when necessary. Eventually, they pulled away and continued on their mission to meet as many of the cast members they could that night.

They went to Xigbar next, the one-eyed sharpshooter who never missed a shot. He was accompanied by his assistant-- correction, his partner Larxene. She threw knives so quick, it is as fast as lightning. 

“So this is our lil Poppet, eh?” Xigbar laughed and slapped a pat on the magician’s back. They had just finished a show and were in the back tent cooling themselves off before their next, “Can’t believe Boss gave little Xion to you, Tiger.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

That just issued another laugh from the eye-patched man. Larxene on the other hand just rolled her eyes in annoyance. 

“Great, another kid. And a mute too. As long as I don’t have to babysit her...” she trailed off before walking away.

“Don’t mind her, Poppet,” Xigbar have a half-hearted shrug, “She’s always this mean.”

The two wandered some more until they came across Demyx, the carnival’s real live merman. He was in a large glass bowl so everyone could see his dark green fin. The bowl was only for customers, he had a tank large enough to swim around freely if wanted but because people tended to scratch and knock on the glass, it was only for personal use now. He had three sets of gills on his body. One set on the sides of his chest, one set on his neck, and another set on her cheeks (those ran right before the nose to his cheekbone). His teeth were all pointed but his smile was not cruel or menacing. It was a joyful smile, even if people came to gawk at him. He waved to the passing two before swimming to the other side of his tank to wink at some ladies.

“That’s fishboy,” Roxas pointed out. A little giggle came out, as if there was a joke behind it. 

Lastly, Roxas took Xion to a small tent. This one was different from the rest. The color was a deep maroon with stars and moons riddled all over it. The sign said “Fortune Teller” and there was a long line outside. 

“Ah...she’s busy,” Roxas rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He just stood there, unsure what to do. The boy was in thought, should he wait to introduce Xion or should they leave and just come back later? If he were to come back later, more time would be allotted to them. Roxas was leaning towards the latter but the decision was already made. Xion was at the back of the line waiting for her turn. Roxas just shook his head and walked up to the puppet, “Silly Xion,” he breathed out a laugh, “If you’re gonna wait, make sure you have munny on you!”

Xion canted her head. Never had she heard of paying to see someone who is in the same troop as her! Besides, the puppet does not have any munny on her. What she did though, was pat her pockets in a feigned attempt see if there was any coin there. Roxas laughed again and rummaged through his pockets. Pulling out two small coins, he handed one to Xion. “There’s your fee.” Looking down at the coin, Xion curled her fingers to make sure she didn’t lose it.

Roxas went to explain more about Twilight Carnivale. How there were specific attractions that brought in the most munny. Roxas was the newest one. He was only 19 but by age 17 he had learned enough magic to start his own show. He had only been with the troop for 5 years but Xemnas saw the potential in the boy. He told Xion stories of his time at the carnival and how him and Axel quickly became best friends. How the 24 year old had been playing with fire since 7 and somehow developed an affinity the moment he met Xemnas.

Roxas seemed to be content with his job, but his moody moments were just because of his boss. He soon came to realize that management made decisions without the group’s opinion or notification, that always put the magician in a foul state. Xion understood now why the other was grouchy earlier today. It wasn't because of her but because Xemnas had dropped a big surprise on the boy. Xion looked down, this weird sensation started at the center of her chest. Was it anger? No, it was much for dampening than anger. Sadness? Possibly. Whatever it was, her hand went over it as if pressure would stop that weird feeling.

“Oh, uh..” Roxas ruffled his hair, unsure what just happened. “No need to get sad. It's not your fault boss stuck you with me. I'm not mad about it!” He placed his hands on Xion’s shoulders, causing her to look up. She met his warm, blue eyes. They held so much life compared to hers. “I'm glad I got ya, Xion.” he gave a toothy grin, “You're growing on me.” 

Xion was unsure to trust him about that. Then again, he could've left her in the trailer and not introduce her to the rest of the cast. She was still new, she had to find her own place but that would take time and effort. 

\--

“Roxas,” the blonde girl smiled as Xion and him entered the tent. Inside, large velvety drapes covered the tent. Intricate designs of beads and thread accompanied the heavy cloth. The scent of incense and sage filled the room. The smell was so heavy, one could easily feel spiritually drugged by it. The room was lit with many candles. Some in stained glass jars, others by itself. There was enough light to see, yet it was still dark enough to give off an arcane feel. The corners and edges of the room were dark with shadows, the light barely treaded out farther than the furniture that was placed directly in the middle of the tent. The main focal point was the table in the center. Covered with red cloth, a crystal ball, a deck of tarot cards, and a sketch pad with pencils laid on top of it 

The girl herself was covered in white dress and colored scarves. Her hair covered with a deep purple makeshift hood. Her style was simple yet it spoke volumes. People could easily assume she was a gypsy, or someone who delved deep in spiritual magic. There was this aura that rolled off the girl, it wasn’t harsh or sinister, but welcoming, warm, like a tempting beckon from a long time friend. Her eyes were blue, but within the irises was a lighter shade swirling around like capering wisps. They were striking, boring deep into the souls of others. Her hair was draped over one shoulder and peeked out from under her hood. 

“Namine,” Roxas grinned and sat down across from her. Xion followed suit, her eyes wandering over the dark tent. “I’d like you to meet - “

“Xion,” the blonde gypsy smiled and leaned towards the puppet to get a better look at her. “Yes, I know who you are, you’re quite popular at the moment.” Xion looked to the other before looking to Roxas, her carved eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. How did this girl already know who Xion is? She had barely started meeting the cast! “Axel told me. He ran right here to tell me about you, Xion. He’s very impressed with you.”

Roxas was grinning like a proud parent, placing a hand on Xion’s shoulder, he guided her over to the table. Namine followed, her scarves fluttering behind her with the slightest tinkle. As Xion placed the munny on the table, Roxas began to talk.

“So, Xion wants her fortune to be read...is that possible?” He glanced at the puppet, wondering if it’s possible. She isn’t really human, so would that count?

Namine paused, her gaze lowering to her sketchbook, lips pursed in pensive thought, “Well, we could give it a try.”


	4. Future Drawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All this information was overwhelming for Xion. What Namine saw had scared her and Roxas, yet here she was telling her that she’ll one day be a real person? A real living human? So much had been thrown to Xion in such a short time that the girl felt dizzy. Her head ached as she tried to process everything that was happening. Was it bad? Is what Namine telling her just for encouragement? Why was Namine so scared earlier?

“Xion, I will need you to place your hands on the crystal ball,” Namine’s own digits started to hover over the deck of cards and sketchpad. She was trying to decide which tool to use. Eventually, they landed on the sketchpad, a pencil was already in her dominant hand. “Now, I need you to clear your mind.”

The puppet did as instructed. She gave a quick glance to Roxas before moving her arms. Her elbows creaked and her fingers landed on the crystal ball with a slight _clink_. It wasn’t hard for the girl to clear her mind. Just earlier today there was nothing but a void, vast darkness encasing her whole thought process. In a matter of moments Xion had easily cleared her mind, her eyes closing shut to make sure she wouldn’t distract herself. Roxas looked on, curious and worried at the same time. He wanted to know if Namine could pull off such a feat but what if she couldn’t? What if she got nothing? What if she could? What if Namine could read this girl’s future and what if Roxas didn’t like what he saw? What if Xion didn’t like what she saw?

All these thoughts were running through the dirty blonde's mind as Namine began her reading. Her eyes were focused on the crystal ball. Purple smoke had started to swirl inside. It started out calmly, the plumes jumping over each other, constantly turning and rolling. Her eyes glossed over, the lightest of blue had taken over the iris, it was now one complete shade. Her hands moved on their own as she entered into a trance-like state. Her pencils hovered over the sketchbook, marking up every white space available.

She drew the puppet, her black hair, blue eyes, black hood. Then she began to scribble other members of the cast: Axel, Roxas, Demyx... they were all there. At that point, Namine was picking up different colored pencils and coloring with such vigor and such ferocity that Roxas was a little concerned. New figures started to appear as well. Two brunette boys, a blue haired woman, a blonde, a silver haired boy, a red head, a bald man, and two black haired people. The page ripped and a new blank canvas was under her fingertips. She drew one of the new people, the spiky black-haired boy. His eyes were yellow, golden under the flickering candle light. Around him were black blots, squiggly figures that looked near identical to ants. They had no mouth or even any features besides their antennas and body. Only their bright dot-like eyes were their focal point. The _scritch scritch scritch_ of the pencil on paper was almost deafening. Namine’s expression hadn’t changed. It was still in its placid, tranquil, trance-like state. Her hands and the pencils were the only things moving with such emotion that Roxas believed they had a mind of their own.

A new sheet, another drawing. This one was just a jumbled crowd of faceless men. Xion was hovering over them, suspended in air with strings, hearts were floating above the men’s heads. It looked like Xion was collecting their hearts, welcoming them into her fold.

New sheet. Xion now looked like a real person. Her features were smooth, no lines creasing where her joints were. A heart was over her chest, a smile to her face. Namine faltered as she went to go pick up the next pencil. Her hand was going for the black but it paused, the moment was less than a fraction of a second but it was still there. After that hesitated moment, Namine’s hand went down and picked up the black pencil delicately like a feather. She began to draw those shadow-like ants around Xion, that golden eyed boy behind them. The all began to mesh together, Xion was now being colored over by the dark pencil. _scritch scritch scritch_. It was louder now, almost like the sound of paper ripping.

 _Rip._ New sheet. Xion was being drawn again but now in pieces. Dismembered limbs were strewn away from the girl’s torso. Namine was drawing so hard now that she was leaving deep indentations into her sketchbook, the paper was almost ripping through. Roxas was beginning to worry. His brows creased, a frown etching into his lips. Xion looked normal, she didn’t move, she didn’t breath, she didn’t show any sign of distress. Her hands were still on the crystal ball. Namine was almost the same. Her eyes were focused on the swirling purple fog that was in the crystal glass. Her hands were moving so fervently that it seemed they were having spasms. 

“Namine,” Roxas called out. She didn’t hear him. She kept drawing, scribbling over and over and over the broken limbs, dark curvy shadows were pouring out and now covering over every available white space on the sheet. He stood up abruptly, his chair skidding back and falling to the ground with a loud clatter. Neither of the girls stirred. He called the gypsy’s name one more time, his body stretching over the table to grab her shoulders and shake her. 

She broke out of her trance, her blue eyes reverting back to their multi-colored shade. The small girl came to with a jerk, confusion washing over her delicate features. “Did I...did I do something to scare you?” her brows furrowed, as she looked down to see her drawings. A small gasp left her lips, the air leaving her lungs. Suddenly, it seemed difficult to breathe inside the mystical tent. Namine knew that she would go into a trance when drawing out someone’s possible future. Majority of the time she would only use one sheet, the drawings were hardly detailed, but this...this was a completely different outcome. Never had Namine used so much paper, used so much _space_. Her fingers trailed lightly over the colored paper. She felt the deep indents, the wildly scribbled lines. She felt the possible events echoing in her mind, crying to be told. 

“Namine, what does this mean?” Roxas had now picked up some of the papers, his brows scrunched in confusion. He looked over to Xion who was sitting quietly in her chair, hands folded over her lap. She looked on, unsure to act in such a situation. 

“The future is never definite,” she began. The candles began to flicker a bit more as the gypsy’s face became serious. Shadows danced across all three of the faces in the room. Xion looked over to a dark corner, it was pitch black but she could feel something swirling, unseen to any eye. “There are always going to be multiple possibilities with each decision we make. What I saw was a possibility...a ‘what could happen’.” The blonde girl sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else about what she saw. “What I saw was darkness. Lots and lots of darkness. People were losing their hearts from these weird dark creatures. There was this boy...he - he’s a monster, Roxas.” She shook her head, her hands fiddling with the hair draped over her shoulder. Her eyes darted to Xion, her lips in a frown, “She doesn’t know. She doesn’t understand what she’s capable of.” 

Roxas just stood there unsure how to process this whole situation. Namine seemed to be scared, hell, Roxas was scared. This seemingly innocent puppet is capable of affecting hearts and these dark and ominous shadows. It was all too much for the two to handle. Pulling the girl into a hug, the magician did his best to comfort the other. Xion sat still, lost and confused on what was going on. She looked on, her eyes no longer dull but now faintly shining with curiosity. Her lips moved but there was no sound. The two living humans didn’t notice and after a few moments when they broke from their comforting embrace did they finally realize that Xion was still inside the tent. 

“I’m going to get some air,” Roxas finally said. Tension was filling the tent and the ability to breathe seemed like a luxury at the moment. He gave Namine one last look before he gazed over at Xion. He was unsure how to act around her now. Technically, she hadn’t done anything yet, but it was the possibility of what she could do that put him on edge. It was at that moment that he decided that he would do whatever necessary to protect her. 

The moment Roxas left, Xion stood. Her eyes had followed him and she wanted to trail after. The magician was the only constant for the puppet. The only one she knew and trusted. She clattered, her joints creaking and knocking together like wooden chimes. Namine called out to her, halting her attempt to follow Roxas. She was graceful, her feet light and seeming to float over the ground. There she stood face-to-face, her complexion pale like porcelain compared to the glossy coating of oak. She was gentle with Xion, she held her hands as if the girl would fall apart in her palms. With her eyes swirling, the gypsy looked deeply into Xion’s eyes.

“Xion, please understand...” there was so much life in Namine’s eyes, so much hope, so much concern, “What I saw is just a possibility. You have the power to change and make a better future. You have the power to become a real person.”

Xion’s brows went up in surprise. Namine continued.

“You have so much potential, I know that one day you’ll become a real person and when that day comes, I hope you will feel complete.” She gave the puppet’s hands a gentle squeeze, an encouraging smile on her lips. “And don’t be afraid to talk. I’m sure people would love to listen.” 

All this information was overwhelming for Xion. What Namine saw had scared her and Roxas, yet here she was telling her that she’ll one day be a real person? A real living human? So much had been thrown to Xion in such a short time that the girl felt dizzy. Her head ached as she tried to process everything that was happening. Was it bad? Is what Namine telling her just for encouragement? Why was Namine so scared earlier? 

The warmth from the blonde’s hands were trickling up Xion’s hands. She felt her chest bubble and warm up as well. A new feeling? Xion wasn’t sure, it didn’t feel the same as before. She felt...at peace, calm. The puppet was unsure what she was feeling but it looked like she was capable of emotions after all, she just has to understand them now. 

The comforting moment soon ended and Namine was now at her table, cleaning up the strewn pencils and paper. She didn’t turn her head to look at Xion as she spoke, “If you want to go find Roxas, you can. I’m sure he’s buying ice cream. You’ll like it, sea-salt is a good flavor.” Xion nodded even though Namine wasn’t looking and left. 

The air was cooler than inside the tent. The refreshing air reinvigorated the puppet as she looked around to find her friend. She passed Luxord and his card table, passed Lexaeus as he walked by towards another tent, even passed Demyx as he waved to her, but she still couldn’t find Roxas. Finally, she found him getting cotton candy. Same dirty blonde hair, same spiked style, Xion knew it was him. 

Except, when she tapped his shoulder and he turned around. Who she thought was Roxas, wasn’t Roxas. Granted, they looked the same but Xion knew it wasn’t him. 

“Can I help you?” His smile was sweeter than Roxas’. Much more inviting and endearing. His eyes sparkled in a way that Roxas’ couldn’t. They were the same dark azure, but there was a brightness in his irises that seemed almost carefree and optimistic. Roxas’ glint was different; his was more like a wanting to understand and learn more. 

Xion opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Who was this imposter?! She tried desperately again to speak.

“Hey, are you okay?” the boy now looked at her with concern, unsure how to properly handle the girl.

“R-Roxas...” Xion finally stuttered out her friend’s name. 

“Roxas? I’m not Roxas. My name is Ventus. But you could call me Ven!” He gave a warming smile and held out his cotton candy, “Here, I’ll get another one.”

The puppet was hesitant. Her hood covered her features but her hands were still exposed. If anyone looked closely, they would be able to see her carved out digits. Not wanting to seem rude though, she grabbed the fluffy sugary sweet. Xion hadn’t tried eating yet, she wasn’t really all too hungry. She hadn’t felt hunger just yet. 

It was a struggle, but Xion was able to sound out the boy’s name, “Ven...” 

“Yeah, that’s right. Who’s Roxas?” he had a new cone of cotton candy and he was already munching away at it. Xion was picking away at hers. She would pull off a piece and when the boy would look away, she would drop it. 

“A friend,” the words were foreign and a bit difficult but it was getting a bit easier. “I’m ... lost.” 

Ventus frowned. Though he had only known the girl for a couple of minutes, he felt the need to help her out. She seemed to be very shy, add that up with being lost at a carnival and disaster is the final answer. “I’ll help you find him,” he gave a quick nod, “What does he look like?”

Xion picked another piece of her cotton candy, “Like you.”

“Like me?” Ven scratched the back of his head, “Well...that’s specific. There’s only one of me,”

The girl shook her head, “But he looks like you. Blonde hair,” she made a gesture over her hood, trying to make it look like spikes, “blue eyes, same height.”

“That’s really funny,” Ventus was deep in thought, his hand on his chin as he thought aloud, “If I have a doppelganger, where would the other me go?”

Xion thought was well, trying to recall what Namine had mentioned earlier, “Sea-salt...” Xion’s brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what her new friend mentioned. 

“Like that ice cream stand?” The puppet nodded. “Well, let’s try there.”

As they started walking, Xion stayed as close to Ven as she could. She didn’t want to lose him either, then she was out of luck of trying to find Roxas. The boy started talking away, explaining how he was here with friends but they all split up. He was with someone but had left him to go buy something sweet. The girl nodded and listened quietly. Speaking was still a new feature for her. It was something she wasn’t comfortable doing so much yet. While they were making their way to the ice cream stand, a person called out to Ven.

“Where the hell have you been? I leave for a few minutes and you’re nowhere to be found.” the voice was malicious, tone filled with anger. 

Xion had turned around quickly, her body creaking at the sudden movement. She began to worry; hoping that Ven or anyone else for that matter didn’t hear her body make such a noise. Ven turned around too, when he saw who it was he rolled his eyes dramatically. A tall, slender boy stood in front of the two. His hair was pitch black and spikes jutted out in many directions. His eyes were golden like honey. He was fierce looking, his features hard and cold. Xion couldn’t help but feel intimidated. She really wished Roxas or even Axel were with her.  
“You were being a drag, Vanitas. I told you I went to go get something to eat. You were hung up on that game booth.” Ven had crossed his arms defiantly. The blonde wasn’t intimidated at all by the raven-haired boy. In fact, he seemed to be challenging the other as Xion stood behind him. Ven was her shield and at the moment, she was grateful for the Roxas-look alike. 

The two boys started to bicker, their attention now on each other and not on the puppet behind them. Xion fidgeted, unsure how to exactly handle the situation. She was still looking for Roxas but it seemed that was at a stall now that this Vanitas had showed up. 

“Who is she?” Vanitas bobbed his head to the puppet, the scowl on his lips a reminder that he wasn’t really in the best of moods at the moment. With her eyes cast down, Xion avoided the intense gaze, shuffling to hide behind Ventus. 

“She’s a friend,” Ven covered quickly. “She’s lost her friend and I wanted to help.” 

Vanitas scoffed, clearly unamused, “Always taking in the strays. What’s her name? Does she even have one?”

“She does too,” Ven was clearly defensive of his new friend. He turned back to her with his bright blue eyes. She already knew what he wanted. Xion had never introduced herself. Earlier it seemed like Ventus didn’t care but now that this Vanitas fellow barged in, all Ven wanted to do was to show the boy up. 

Parting her lips, she prepared to talk. She was hesitant under Vanitas and Ventus’ gaze though. The puppet was about to utter her name when she heard a clear voice cut through her tension.

“There you are, Xion,” She turned to see a blue-haired man. He had pointed ears and a gaze so intense that Vanitas’ glare looked childish. His eyes were like copper, they shined malevolently under the bright moon. What caught all three of the kids off guard was the jagged scar that adorned his face. A bright red ‘X’ ran right through the bridge of his nose, stretching out towards his cheeks and forehead. He was menacing and cold, and Xion ultimately knew who this man was.

“Saix,” she whispered. Her voice was barely audible but Ven heard. He turned to her, curious how the girl knew the man.

“Roxas is looking for you.” He took a few step forwards his hand outstretched for the girl. Xion had never met Saix before but during her practice session earlier that day, she remembered Axel describing him. He mention how he was a very cold and immaculate man. He’s always serious and a smile hardly ever graced his lips. He was the head coordinator of the carnival and everything ran through him. Axel had warned the girl to never cross his path, he was like a freight train and would not hesitate to run anyone over. 

Xion looked over to Ventus before nodding in reassurance that she knew the man. Her steps were quick and she hurried to Saix’s side. Once she was over, the man spoke to the two boys, “I apologize if Xion had been an inconvenience. We appreciate your sincerity in helping her find her friend. Roxas will be pleased to know that she is safe and sound.” 

Vanitas just scoffed and Ven offered a warm smile, “It’s no problem.”

They soon departed and within minutes Xion was back in the arms of her trusted friend, Roxas. They decided to call it a night and get some rest. The two soon headed to Roxas’ trailer to rest up for tomorrow.


	5. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking up quickly, Xion’s body clattered from her surprise. She vaguely remembered that voice but she couldn’t forget those eyes. Golden yet hard and terrorizing, Xion remembered that rude boy who had scrutinized her and Ventus the other day. He was standing over her, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. That scowl was still on his face and his brows were furrowed with agitation. The shadows clung to him, lapping over his feet and swirling around his legs. He didn’t pay attention to the dark swirls, his focus was on the girl.

It had been days since Namine’s fortune telling. The puppet had found herself lodging with Axel and Roxas. Though their trailer was small, the two boys had placed a hammock in a corner of the room. Furniture and drapes were pushed together, trinkets and other random objects were spilling out of every available crevice. There were cards, hats, toys, posters, even flame batons that had littered any available shelf. The trailer was colorful and little trinkets clinked against glass as the wheels would bump against the road. It was messy but it felt like home. 

The puppet didn’t have much. Just a small case for her clothes that she used as a step to climb into her hammock. Axel and Roxas were considerate and carved out some open space for the girl but she hardly took up much of it. The boys enjoyed the girl’s company after they adjusted to her. Axel would stay up late at night, spinning wild stories of his time with the troop. He would go on to explain how everything worked and eventually helped Xion with her speaking. It took quite a bit of time and patience but Xion was now speaking confidently to those who she felt comfortable with. She would whisper and giggle with Roxas, ask inquisitive questions to Axel and Xigbar, recite her act to Namine, and just converse with Demyx whenever she could. 

At the moment, the Carnivale was moving again. The caravan was in a neat line heading towards its next destination of Traverse Town. Their homey trailer was hitched to a truck; Axel was driving and Xion and Roxas laid out on it’s open bed. As they gazed at the clouds that passed by, Roxas would point out what each cloud looked like to him. Xion didn’t understand how his imagination worked, all she saw was white puffs. 

They eventually stopped and the Dusks began to set up almost immediately. Their bodies were languid, it was as if they were warming up their muscles from the long ride. They had already started removing boxes when Xion decided to help out. She began to pull boxes from trailers, setting them down or handing them to the Dusks that sauntered in. It was subtle at first, the quickened pace, the jittery clicks of their tongue, unnecessary head turns. Xion didn’t realize that they were nervous. A figure was approaching but the girl never saw him, she only heard his piercing voice.

“What are you doing?” The voice was cold, it’s tone harsh with judgement.

Xion looked up to see Saix, his eyes boring into hers. His brows were scrunched, not out of confusion but out of interrogation. Those copper eyes bore right past her, looking through her as if she was nothing. The Dusks that were with her shirked away, those who didn’t were frozen from fear. All they could do was watch on.

“Helping,” her voice wavered, unsure if she was doing a wrong thing or not.

“This is a job for a Dusk. If you want to be such a worthless being then that can be arranged.” 

Xion looked back at the ashen men and women. If there was any emotion stirring in them, they hid it well. The puppet felt a tingle of fear run from the pit of her torso all the way to her fingertips. Saix was a ruthless man and he had no problem making the girl feel inferior. Setting down the box, the girl looked up at the man unsure what she should be doing now.

“What should I do then?” there was no maliciousness in her voice, no taunting, no sarcasm. The girl really needed direction for her next actions.

“Go find a cast member, -- better yet, find Axel. He will instruct you on what to do.” the man turned without missing a beat. He was done with the girl and obviously had better things to do.

Xion stalled for a moment, a frown at her lips. “I’m sorry,” she turned back to all the hardworking Dusks, “You’re not useless.” they never talked but they all acknowledge her comment. She left them and went to find the red-haired man. 

As Xion walked, she passed by boxes. Most were stacked by tents that were already been set up. These boxes were probably empty already, seeing how they were hiding off to the side. What caught her attention was the shadows that were casted from it. Shadows are supposed to be still...these weren’t. They flickered and swirled, sometimes rising up from the ground like smoke. With brows furrowed in confusion, the puppet stepped closer. She half expected the shadows to stop moving, instead, they reached towards her. The smoke-like wisps started to roll towards her, loosely running over her ankles and feet. The girl should have felt afraid but all she felt was curiosity and wonder. How is this happening? Is someone controlling this? Is this magic or a trick of the eye? She bent down and extended her hand, the shadows reached up to caress her wooden palm. 

“What are you doing?” 

There was that same question again. Looking up quickly, Xion’s body clattered from her surprise. She was expecting it to be Saix but it wasn't. She vaguely remembered that voice but she couldn’t forget those eyes. Golden yet hard and terrorizing, Xion remembered that rude boy who had scrutinized her and Ventus the other day. He was standing over her, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. That scowl was still on his face and his brows were furrowed with agitation. The shadows clung to him, lapping over his feet and swirling around his legs. He didn’t pay attention to the dark swirls, his focus was on the girl.

Standing back up to her full height, Xion looked to the boy, unsure why he was here. He wasn’t apart of the carnivale cast. Was he a stow away? He was here with all of these boxes and nobody seems to be around. Maybe the boy wanted to be apart of the carnivale? The puppet was unsure but she still had to ask, “What you doing here? The carnivale isn’t open yet.” 

Even if she was still new to the scene, Xion had quickly learned the rules of the carnivale. She learned that everyone is entitled to earn their own coin but would still have to come together to help pay for certain things. When it came to setting up and closing down, customers had to be gone from the grounds. And those who would linger or sneak their way in had to be dealt with immediately. She was still learning but within the few days that she had been with the troop, Xion had learned a lot.

The black haired boy was taken aback by the question. He wasn’t expecting that from this wooden girl. He huffed, clearly not amused with his situation, it seems like he genuinely wanted to be alone. “Clearly, you’re not important enough to be kept in the loop,” he spat out, “I’m apart of the troop now. Who are you? _What_ are you?” there was a hint of malice in his tone but Xion had deducted that he was always that rude. He didn’t recognize her though and she was glad about that. She was suddenly grateful about wearing long sleeved clothing and her hood. Since the park wasn’t open at the moment, she was in her normal tee and overall shorts. Usually she didn’t feel discomfort around her cast mates but right now she was missing the security of her hood. Her joints creaked as she started to feel very exposed to the stranger. 

The puppet decided to answer his question, “I’m Xion. I’m a cast member here,” ...well one of his questions. She fiddled with her fingers and looked around, hoping that anyone was around so she could go to them.

“I assumed that. You look like apart of the troop,” he gestured to all of the girl, “Given you look like wood.”

“I _am_ wood,” Xion snapped back, her lids closed down to a glare. She felt so offended by that comment. The girl desperately wished Roxas or even Ventus was nearby to put this boy in his place. 

“No shit,” He gave a grin, amused by her reaction. He was toying with her, waiting to see what pushed her buttons, what pulled her strings. The boy was a good head taller than her so when he leaned down he appeared to be menacing. “I guess that means you’re a doll. Or better yet, a puppet,” He was a little too close for Xion’s comfort. She found herself taking steps back so she wouldn’t feel so cornered. “Xemnas must have plans for you if he literally had to make someone to do his bidding.”

“Th-that’s not true,” Xion started to sputter. What little nerves she had got the best of her and soon her body was shaking, it clacked together creating small high-pitched chimes. 

“Must be,” he continued. His eyes were bright, the boy was having fun now. He looked like a predator, closing in on his prey, “Why else would he make you?”

“S-stop it...” looking around, Xion desperately tried to find an exit route. All she had to do was walk away, leave his presence and find anyone else to be with. Yet, she couldn’t find herself moving. She was stiff with anger, fear, confusion. Her joints were locked and any movement felt like there was a possibility of splintering or cracking. 

The shadows seemed to be larger now. They wrapped themselves around Xion’s ankles, licking itself up her calves and towards her knees. They were growing taller and taller and Vanitas became more and more confident in taunting the puppet. The dark tentacles were what keeping Xion from fleeing. What seemed to be a harmless thing was now an accomplice to this threatening boy. They were feathering and cold to touch. Xion didn’t notice them at first. It wasn’t until they started to seep into the crevices of her knee that she felt them. She looked down, panicked at what was happening. She opened her mouth but sound didn’t escape. Her movements were immobile and for a moment, the girl thought she was going to lose her legs to these shadows. Xion felt that she was stuck in time. Everything around her slowed as panic began to settle in the pit of her stomach. Vanitas’ eyes were locked on her, trapping her into his little bubble.

It was the loud clatter of a box that broke his attention. He had whipped his head around to see if anyone was around. The moment his head turned to assess the situation, hands had clamped down on Xion’s upper arms. She was lifted and pulled away within a matter of moments. The movement was so quiet, Vanitas didn’t hear. When he realized that no one was around he turned back to Xion, only to find her spot empty. A string of slurs came next before he walked away with his shadows trailing after him. 

Xion was inside the closest tent. Around her a swarm of Dusks were moving around. Some were looking out the door flap, others were assessing Xion, making sure she was safe. Slowly, one by one left until a small handful remained. They watched Xion cautiously as they teetered side to side. They couldn’t speak, but Xion knew exactly what they were wondering.

“I’m fine,” her voice was shaky and her breath wasn’t back to normal yet. “Thank you... If it wasn’t for you, I don’t know how I would have gotten out.” She sat there for awhile longer, the Dusks never leaving. They always looked out for their own and somehow adopted Xion into their fold. She was grateful. In times of need, she knew that the Dusks were there to help.

After her shakes and nerves were calmed, she stood up and looked out the flap of the tent. Vanitas wasn’t around or at least, wasn’t in view. Xion let out a breath that she was unknowingly held. Looking back to the Dusks she began to speak once more, “Well, I better go find Axel or Roxas. Thanks again.” She stepped out, now more cautious of her surroundings. If she was going to find her friends, she was going to try and find them quickly.


	6. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion was already off and walking quickly to greet the person she met before. He was dressed in black pants, a dusty grey collared shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbow and green suspenders. The boy looked towards Xion, he looked confused but pleasantly surprised that someone from the cast came up to say hello. Xion suddenly remembered that Ven doesn’t know what she looks like. When he met, her face was covered by her hood. She also never really introduced herself, Saix did call out her name but would Ventus really remember her?

Xion found Roxas first. He was under a canopy eating some grits at a table. Some papers were spread out and from what it looked like, he was preparing a new act. He was completely absorbed in his work; hunched over scribbling and drawing examples. It was obvious he really liked what he did and would put a lot of effort into his performance. When Xion sat across from him, he didn’t notice until her soft voice pulled him out of his concentration.

“Hi Roxas,” her arms were folded on the table, back hunched over slightly. It was something she copied off of Demyx when he would lean over his tank to talk. She found herself picking up a lot of gestures and habits from the troop. Axel tended to ruffle his hair when in thought or when he was put on the spot. Xion now did similar when unsure how to answer a question. Instead of ruffling her hair, she would toy with a lock of her hair. She would twirl the short lock between her fingers. Xigbar would grin and give a hearty pat to the shoulder when amused. Xion would just lightly place her hand on their shoulder as a sign of gratitude. No one seemed to point it out and Xion didn’t seem realize what she was doing but it was the fastest way to make herself feel like a real person.

The blond looked up, snapping out of his work flow to give her a goofy smile, “Hey Xion! I was just working on our next act. Y’know to spice things up. What do you think about having people come up on stage? It could make it more believable to them.” It took the boy a moment to realize that something was off for Xion. She gave a small shrug in response to his question, which wasn’t normal. “Is something wrong?” His full attention was on her now. Since Xion was made of wood, her features were near nonexistent for subtle movements. Her lips couldn’t curve up as much for a smile, her brows won’t move as much to show surprise or confusion and her nose never twitched. It was hard to read the girl at all, especially since her eyes were still a bit dull.

The puppet was silent for a long time. She rubbed her arms before twiddling with some of her hair with her fingers. How could Xion explain what happened? What Vanitas said was rude but it made her think: why was she created? That was something she couldn’t ask just yet. She didn’t want to cause any problems so she sifted through her questions carefully.

“Is it true people are joining our troop?” this she was curious about. If Vanitas was telling the truth, that meant that Ventus must be here. He was with Vanitas the other day and they seemed to be good friends.

“Yeah, they introduced themselves a little while ago. I didn’t see all of them though. I only saw some of them when I was walking here to get food.” His eyes were still on Xion, he was concerned for her. She was acting so differently, he wanted to know what was up. “Did you meet one of them?”

Fiddling with her fingers, Xion looked away before meeting his gaze, “Yes, he was....rather mean.” 

There it was, the answer to Roxas’ question. Xion was shaken up by the new cast member being rude to her. His brows knit together dangerously as irritation shone through his glaring eyes. Majority of the cast was defensive of the few girls they had. All of them protected Namine and slowly the others were coming around for Xion as well (since Larxene held her own, a lot of people were smart enough to _avoid_ the Savage Nymph). Xion didn’t know how to defend herself that much yet and so Roxas and Axel felt it was their job to make sure Xion learned what to do in a situation where she would need to defend herself. Right now Roxas felt that he had just let her down for not being there. 

“Who was he? What did he do?” Roxas was standing now, ready to confront the person who had made Xion so shaken. Their eyes met and Roxas stiffened for a moment, unsure whether to continue or not. Xion’s azure eyes were so pleading. It looked like she was trying to avoid a confrontation, not start one. _A lamb_ , that’s what Roxas initially thought of. Xion reminded him of an innocent lamb. She would rather avoid fights and keep things calm than create havoc. “You know I won’t let this go. What he did was wrong and unnecessary.”

“It’s fine, Roxas.” Xion held out her hand and gripped his wrist. She was trying to soothe the quick tempered magician. “I’ve met him before. He was rude then too. I was just surprised and caught off guard.” 

“You met him _before? _Xion, when did you meet him?” Roxas decided to sit down now, he had this incredulous look to him. He seemed dumbfounded, how did Xion meet someone before they were even introduced to the troop?__

“Him and another person was at the last site before we packed up and left. Ventus was the one who helped me try to find you. The other had bumped into us. He seemed mad that Ventus left him, but it seems like he’s just angry all the time.” Xion was careful to leave out Vanitas’ name. Roxas would surely try and find him when she wasn’t around.

"Hm,” Roxas crossed his arms in thought, “So they came to look at the troop. That’s smart of them. I would do the same. Just....steer clear of him, okay? I don’t like the fact that someone is already causing problems with my friends.”

Xion nodded. The conversation ended there and Roxas continued sketching out a new act. He included Xion now, asking for her opinion on what should be done next or not. They must have been there for awhile because when Axel showed up he mentioned how he was looking for them. 

We’ve been here,” Roxas looked up and grinned, “Guess it's time to get you some glasses.” 

Oh ha ha,” Axel sat down with Xion, a smile on his lips, “Xemnas has a job for you two. He thinks it’s time for Xion to go out and recruit a new member.” 

Xion looked at the man confused. What does he mean by recruit? They _just_ added more people to the cast, why would he need one more? With so many new people, it would be difficult to adjust, adding one more person to the mix was not a good idea. Roxas seemed to have been thinking the same thing because he spoke up about the troop just getting new members. Axel responded with a shrug. 

“Boss’ orders. Go find him and he’ll give you the details.” 

“This is stupid,” Roxas muttered under his breath. His hands were shoved in his pockets, they were probably hiding the balled up fists he was making. The boy wasn’t too fond of doing any side tasks for Xemnas. He made this very clear to Xion when they first met. Roxas did his best to hide his unease around the ringleader, but his emotions always got the best of him. Xion didn’t really know how to calm the boy. The best thing for her to do was just stay quiet and let him silently fume. If she found a way to distract him, she would. 

She did find a distraction on their way to Xemnas’ trailer. She grabbed his sleeve, tugging him to look in her direction. She pointed to another blond who looked exactly like Roxas. “Ventus!” 

Xion was already off and walking quickly to greet the person she met before. He was dressed in black pants, a dusty grey collared shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbow and green suspenders. The boy looked towards Xion, he looked confused but pleasantly surprised that someone from the cast came up to say hello. Xion suddenly remembered that Ven doesn’t know what she looks like. When he met, her face was covered by her hood. She also never really introduced herself, Saix did call out her name but would Ventus really remember her? 

He was definitely surprised when he saw Xion. No one ever really expects a life-size doll to be walking around, let alone talk. When Roxas finally caught up to Xion he took a step back in surprise. Xion had mentioned he had a look-alike. Here he was and the similarities made the boy topple over himself in disbelief. Ven and Roxas had the exact same reaction to seeing each other; wide eyes, brows shooting up in surprise, an exclamation of disbelief. Xion couldn’t help but giggle. 

“See? You and Roxas do look alike,” Xion was smug. She had mistaken Ven for Roxas once but now she wouldn’t. Their differences were subtle but for those who looked carefully, it spoke volumes. Roxas’ hair was a slightly darker shade than Ven’s. His eyes were much more intense than Ven’s. And Xion never realized it until now but his lips had a infinitesimal curve downward. No one would probably notice except for maybe Namine. She was always good at picking up the subtle things in people. While the two stared at each other in bewilderment, Xion continued. “Roxas, this is Ventus. He was the one who tried to help me find you before Saix did that one night.” 

That caught Ven’s attention. His gaze snapped towards her in realization who she was. He still remembered and Xion couldn’t help but feel relieved. His lips curved into a warm smile. 

“Hey, I remember you. Xion, right?” he had crossed his arms in thought, hoping his memory served him well. When Xion nodded, he grinned and continued, “Last time we met, you were all covered up, I didn’t realize that you were uh...” he couldn’t find the right word. More like, he didn’t want to sound rude. 

“A puppet?” Xion finished for him. Some people seemed uncomfortable mentioning what Xion was. She didn’t understand but Axel had explained that she was something people had a hard time understanding. No one has ever met a living doll before, it scared some and for majority of people, they won’t know how to properly address the situation. 

Ven gave a sheepish smile and nod, “So you are apart of the troop. Good, then maybe you can show me where Xemnas’ trailer is?” 

Roxas and Xion exchanged a look. Roxas was the one to speak first, “Why are you going to see him?” he couldn’t keep the distaste out from his tone. Every time Roxas spoke his name, it left a sourness on his tongue. 

Ven gave a shrug, “This red head said to go meet him, something about recruiting someone?” 

“Axel told us the same thing,” Xion looked back to Xemnas’ trailer, “Does recruiting a new cast mate take a lot of people to do?”

Roxas shook his head, “Last time, it was only me and Axel.” he started trudging towards the trailer, “Guess we’ll have to find out. 

Inside, Xemnas, an old bald man, and Vanitas were waiting. Xion caught his gaze first. She had just entered the trailer when she made a visual sweep of the room. When her eyes locked on that pale alabaster skin, she faltered. Her body rattled and creaked lightly. Memories of what happened earlier that day came running back. Her knees felt like they were locking up and she _swore_ that those shadows were crawling over her feet again. She had grabbed Roxas’ wrist for support. She needed to stay grounded, to stay calm and not let this fearful feeling of dread and uncertain doom take over her. The boy was around people now, surely he wouldn’t try and pull what he did earlier, right? 

Roxas looked to Xion, his brows scrunched in confusion that quickly lowered to concern. He didn’t pry her hand away. Instead, he looked around the room to see what was upsetting his friend so much. He thought it was the older gentleman. He was hunched over and bald, his ears were pointed and his beard just made him more sinister. His eyes were what made Roxas’ skin crawl. They were cold. There was a glint of malevolence to them. He was a predator and looked like he enjoyed toying with his prey. _Imp_ , that was the first word that came to Roxas’ mind. This person was a personal advocate of the devil and had just crawled up from the pits of Hell to see what havoc he could reap. This person was just another reason why he felt that Xemnas was up to something. Instinctively, the boy took a small step in front of Xion to protect her. 

The blond saw Vanitas next but compared to the old bald man, he didn’t seem to be as evil. The boy definitely gave off a wave of disregard. He didn’t seem interested and he made it evident how much he didn’t care. That boy was definitely trouble but it seemed like he wouldn’t cause anything yet. Still, Roxas was on edge. He couldn’t help but see Ven be on edge as well. These three men were obviously up to something, but no one had a hint of what. The amount of tension that was in that room was palpable and Roxas knew that these three evils combined was something that no one could ever be prepared for. 

“Xemnas,” Roxas spoke first. He always tried to formal around his boss but his words were usually clipped. 

“Roxas, I see you have acquainted yourself with Ventus, good.” The smile seemed sincere from Xion’s point of view, but Roxas still viewed it as sarcastic. “I will be sending you four to recruit a new member for the troop.” Xemnas swept his hand over to indicate that the young black haired boy was coming too. 

“I believe his name is Marluxia,” Xemnas was now back to his small table, sifting through papers. He eventually found the one he wanted and handed it over to Roxas, “He has the ability to communicate and control plant life. I’m sending you in pairs, just in case the first pair can’t sway him, then the second could.” 

“We expect him to agree,” the bald man finally spoke. He had been staring at the group since they came in. A small smirk was on his lips and it seemed to never leave. “Do what is necessary for him to join our troop.” This time, his gaze shifted to Vanitas. There was a pause before a small nod of understanding came from the boy. 

They took two cars so it wouldn’t look too suspicious. Ven and Vanitas to one, Xion and Roxas to another. The car ride wasn’t silent. Nearly the entire ride over, Roxas was fuming over the plan and the idea. He would complain about adding new people and how Xemnas was up to something. 

“Why is he gathering all these people anyway? Is he going to plan an attack on a city?” His eyes were focused on the road but his body language spoke volumes. Roxas was gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles white. He was hunched over, his face almost looming over the wheel as well. 

Xion kept quiet. Xemnas was the only person to get Roxas riled up and she learned to just tune him out. Her eyes were on the rearview mirror. Ven and Vanitas were tailing behind. She didn’t pay too much attention to Ven (he was napping), it was Vanitas who sparked her curiosity. Though she was still afraid of him, she still wondered how his shadows worked. Were they a trick of the light? It didn’t seem so. Perhaps it was magic. If so, then it was on a whole different level than Roxas’. 

“One day I’m going to pop him. Right on that stupid smirking mouth of his,” Roxas was pulling into an off road, his turn had pulled the girl out of her thoughts as she now focused back on him, “Just watch. He gives me such a bad feeling and that bald man is worse.” 

“If Xemnas bothers you so much, why do you stay?” The blond knew by now that the girl’s questions were never malicious. She was genuinely curious. Her eyes and posture showed it. 

The magician stayed silent for a moment before parking the car. He was marinating his answer, mulling over the proper words for how to respond. Finally he slumped back in his seat and gave a tired sigh, “I love the troop. They’re my family. I can’t leave them. Not Axel, not Nami, not even you, Xion. You guys are worth so much to me that I’ll put up with Xemnas just for all of you.” 

This was a side unnatural to Xion. Roxas was being so...vulnerable. He had just expressed his love for his close friends, he looked ready to crack under the slightest touch. Always so strong and in control, Roxas was a stronghold for Xion, but even then sometimes if you look hard enough you can see the cracks. A warmth spread through Xion’s chest and she could no longer hide the smile. She felt _good_. Appreciated even. She had only been with the troop for a short amount of time but was glad that someone cared for her. 

Reaching out and placing a comforting hand on Roxas’ shoulder, she gave a squeeze, “Roxas, you’re amazing.” She couldn’t find the right words or the proper string of words to describe how she truly felt but Roxas got the jist of it. He gave a goofy grin before ruffling his hair. 

"I try, Xi.” 


	7. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stayed quiet and didn’t look up for a long time. When she did, her gaze bore right through Vanitas’ golden hues. “What exactly makes a person human?”

Roxas and Ventus went first. The two look-alikes didn’t realize how odd it would seem to have them meet Marluxia separately. The man would assume that they worked for the same carnivale and if he figured that out, he would most likely turn down the group’s offer for good. Vanitas was the one to speak up and explain to them why they needed to go as a team. It was obvious Xion dreaded the idea. Vanitas saw her cling onto the hem of Roxas’ shirt. She didn’t speak, she rarely did apparently, but somehow she was able to convey her thoughts clearly to Ven’s doppleganger. 

Vanitas noticed that the magician was a different person around the puppet. A snarky man who did not hesitate to voice his feelings or opinions, Roxas did not have a problem speaking out. He always seemed to be on guard from what Vanitas gathered. Around Xion he was more relaxed, protective, yes, but he wasn’t on edge like he would be around those he wasn’t on real good terms with. Now that he thought about it, majority of the troop tended keep an eye on that puppet. They were wary, but also curious. Eyes would follow her as she wandered and whenever she seemed to have a question, many would give her some of their time to explain an answer to her. Maybe Xemnas had given an order to protect her, either way, Vanitas found it annoying. So she’s a living doll, that doesn’t mean people could just coddle her.

Of course, the doll probably didn’t see it that way. She was still learning how the world works. She asked questions to those who were near. She mimicked gestures and words and she tried to do things she saw other people do. She was a helping hand around the site for all the troop members. Larxene used her for knife practice, Luxord tried his new card tricks on her, and even Lexaeus would use her to practice his lifting. Xion was quickly becoming a beloved member of the group just like Namine. Vanitas hoped the novelty would wear off because he knew sooner or later, all he would hear is “Xion this” and “Xion that.” Xemnas talked nonstop about the girl, stating that she was made with a special plan in mind. That she will benefit him in his endeavors. Xehanort seems to know what Xion was created for but even he wouldn’t reveal it to Vanitas just yet. _That_ irked him the most. Xehanort trusted Vanitas with almost everything, why couldn’t he trust him with Xion’s information?

Xion was a good distance away from Vanitas. She stayed a few feet out of his shadows reach. The tendrils of shadows would extend out then curl away. They were trying to reach the girl’s shadow so they can mingle within it but their attempts were in vain. 

He could see why the troop treated her so differently than a normal person. He watched her as she knelt over a patch of flowers. Her hand was hovering over a daisy, her head canted to the side as she concentrated on it. She looked so _innocent_. She was like a pure source of light that had yet to be touched by the darkness of the world. People like Axel and Roxas wanted to protect that. They don’t want to see her change into someone who could be shady. There was plenty of people like that in the Carnivale. 

“They’re alive,” she finally muttered. Vanitas knew she was avoiding him. He scared her with his shadows just the other day. His fun had gotten the better of himself and before he knew it, his shadows were trying to find a way to consume the girl. She was a doll but her eyes still held life in them. He saw the terror flash in her eyes, he noticed how she locked up and went rigid. Strong emotions was what he fed off of. It’s what his shadows would feed off of as well. He wasn’t hungry that morning, he was just having some fun but it went a bit too far. Vanitas didn’t care, he was just mad that he couldn’t feed. Xion had disappeared when his head was turned. He was sated now and wasn’t planning on doing anything reckless just yet. 

He rolled his eyes in response to the girl’s comment, “Well that’s a thing about plants, they’re living organisms.”

Her palm was now cupped around the plant, “No, I mean, they’re aware we’re here. It’s very subtle but...I can see them move.” 

Vanitas just stared at the girl, dumbfounded by her comment. He wondered momentarily why she was talking to him but decided to respond anyway, “That’s stupid. Flowers close and open up due to sunlight, it’s probably a trick of the eye.” His curiosity got to the best of him. He had taken a few steps towards the plants to get a better view and try and see what that doll was seeing. Xion looked up quickly, her body jangling just lightly. That was another thing he noticed about her, when surprised or scared, her body would rustle, he didn’t know how to explain it but it sounded like wooden chimes. “Relax, I’m not gonna harm you.”

“Then explain earlier,” her eyes were now focused on him. She slowly stood up, her body turned as if she was ready to run from him.

There was a shrug from Vanitas, “That was just fun,”

Her eyes narrowed, “Fun? You call scaring me _fun?_ “

“I didn’t know a puppet could have emotions, I wanted to see if it was true.” That was a lie but he planned to stick with it. He was at the back of the truck now. To show that he wasn’t going to do anything to her, he stuck his hands in his pocket and leaned against the back bumper. Granted, his shadows were still lapping over his feet but they were harmless for the time being. They had a mind of their own and Vanitas didn’t find it useful to fully control them every minute of the day. 

It was so easy to toy with Xion. Her reactions were mostly normal but because she was a puppet who seemed to be learning about human interactions, she still acted differently. Though Vanitas only interacted with her once, he was still amused to see how she responds. This was a prime example. He could see her process his comment. She took her time, trying to figure out a response. Vanitas could feel himself grinning. The girl was mentally stumbling and it was obvious that she was struggling how to properly reply to his comment. 

“Apparently, I do.” 

“Guess that makes you one step closer to being human,”

She looked at her hands and curled them, she closed herself to the world at the moment. She stayed quiet and didn’t look up for a long time. When she did, her gaze bore right through Vanitas’ golden hues. “What exactly makes a person human?” Vanitas noticed that she was forcing herself to walk closer to him. His shadows reached out to her, the tip of their tendrils tried desperately to reach her feet.

That question caught him off guard. He wasn’t expecting her to ask him something like _that_ . “I’m not some philosopher, I wouldn’t know.” In reality, he never really pondered the thought. It really wasn’t something he cared about to begin with.

She was now next to him, her eyes locked on the shadows that curled around her ankles and his shins. “Xemnas told me that being able to feel emotions is apart of becoming human. That you have to have a heart to feel things and feel for other people’s emotions as well. I think he called it... empathy? He said if I could harness people’s emotion then I could truly become human.” she gave shrug after a momentary pause, “Who knows? Maybe I could form a heart if I try hard enough.” 

Vanitas scoffed at the idea; form a heart? That is ridiculous. Sure Xemnas was probably speaking about a metaphorical heart but even that would be a long shot for a puppet who doesn’t even know what emotions are. “Emotions are not something you _try_ to have, they come naturally. You can’t _try_ to be scared, you can only _feel_ scared. That’s where you’re going to fail.” 

She didn’t look up, her eyes were focused on the shadows at her feet, “But I know I can feel things, I just....don’t know what they are. The more I spend time with people, the more I can figure out how to act or what exactly emotions are.”

“Well that’s the fun part about growing up, dollie. You get to experience what everyone else does, figuring out how you really feel. Just don’t have an existential crisis around me.” Vanitas wasn’t too fond of conversations, but somehow he found himself victim to one of Xion’s. She sucked him in and even though he was rude, she still continued. Now he understood why people like Xigbar would stay and talk to her. Her questions were bizarre but you couldn’t help but pity the girl. She was trying to grasp at the wind with her questions and any sort of answer would help her get one step closer to what she was searching for. It was amusing in a sense but Vanitas got annoyed very quickly. He changed the subject, “What is taking those blond idiots so long?” 

“Maybe they’re writing up the contract with him?” Xion finally looked up to Vanitas. Her eyes were such a deep blue, Vanitas swore they looked real. 

He crossed his arms and snerked, “Yeah right, Ventus isn’t one for making deals or contracts.”

“Roxas has done this before, he knows what to do.” There was confidence in Xion’s tone. It was obvious she held her friend in high regards. Vanitas _never_ had that much confidence in anyone. He learned that if he wanted things to get done, he would have to do it himself. 

Not long after their conversation, the two blondes had come back from the their meeting with Marluxia. They didn’t look too happy to say the least. Vanitas groaned, he could already hear Ventus give a lame excuse about why they couldn’t make Marluxia sign a deal. Now all the work would be left on Vanitas. He _hated_ to pick up the loose ends. He didn’t like associating with people majority of the time and preferred to be only around a small group of those that he could tolerate. 

“That guy is so arrogant,” Roxas spoke first, he was clearly frustrated. 

Ven rubbed the back of his neck as he looked over to Vanitas, “He may be a lost cause, Van. Roxas is right, the guy is clearly a jerk.” 

Vanitas started to walk towards the house, he didn’t pay heed to the two blonds. “I’ll go fix this. We’ll see you back at the hotel.” 

“Hotel?” Xion looked to Roxas who was just as confused as she was. Ventus was nice enough to explain. 

“We drove over three hours to get here, we thought if we couldn’t get Marluxia to join just yet, that we would get a hotel and try again tomorrow. It’s not worth driving back and forth.” 

“Oh, thanks for the update,” Roxas muttered sarcastically. Ven shot him a look and Xion just placed a hand on Roxas’ shoulder. 

“He’s just grumpy. I’m sure he’ll loosen up after he goes back to the hotel, right?”

Roxas lightly shrugged off Xion’s hand and started to walk towards the truck, “Yeah, I’ll see you later, Xi.” 

The boys waved her up and soon she caught up with Vanitas. He didn’t speak as she fell into step with him. She didn’t mind though, her mind had wandered to the surrounding greenery. The trees were tall and filled with so much green, the plants were vibrant in color. In the short time that the puppet had been with the troop, she didn’t see as much plant life as a normal person would. They would rarely stop when they traveled and because they had to be in big open areas for their tents, there wasn’t a lot of greenery around. She loved it. The color and variety of flowers was proof that Marluxia had put a lot of time in his home. Maybe he really did have a way with plants. 

“I’ll do the talking,” Vanitas finally looked over to the puppet. She was still looking around in awe. 

They had walked up to a small house. Quaint, really. Attached to the sides of the house was panels of glass making it look like a makeshift greenhouse. The glass was a murky green but the light inside gave off silhouettes of plants that were inside. The area was overrun with bushes and vines but they were all neatly trimmed, nothing looked like they were overgrown. 

“It’s beautiful,” Xion said. Her eyes swept over the landscape, taking in as much of the scenery as she could. It may be a long time before she were to see this much plant life again.  
“Nothing but weeds,” Vanitas replied. He started to walk towards the door. He didn’t care if he tread over plants or roots. He didn’t take the time to avoid anything like Xion did. Vanitas carved a path and whatever was in his way was soon under his foot. There was no regard for Marluxia’s belongings. 

When he knocked on the door, Xion was crouched over to look at a daffodil. The door opened and when she looked up, behind the door was a lean man with hair as pink as soft roses. His eyes were judgmental, his lips in a thin line. Just by looking at him, Xion could tell this was going to be difficult. 


	8. Marluxia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marluxia’s hand was now hovering over a potted bulb that was on the table. Without even touching the plant, his hands caressed over the closed petals, his fingers cupping around it. When he started to pull away, the petals started to bloom, revealing a single yellow carnation. It’s petals fanned out in attempt to reach towards Marluxia. Xion saw the small grin on his lips as he looked at his creation, smug at his success.

When the man opened the door, Xion had to squint. His hair was _pink_ . Never had she met a man with pink hair. It was such a feminine color (at least that’s what some of the people would say in the troop). Either way, Marluxia wore the color well. His hair was up in a bun, his eyes a mossy green. They were just as vibrant as the leaves on the plants around them. He was a lithe man who moved like a dancer. He was graceful, his steps near whimsical. His stance was clearly dismissive. Eyes lowered into a glare, arms crossed tightly over his chest, he leaned against the door post, his feet also crossed. 

“What now?” he raised a brow at the two dark haired members. Vanitas wasn’t even able to get a word in before Marluxia spoke again, his attention now to Xion. “Well, well, what do we have here?”

“Ever seen a live doll before?” Vanitas motioned his head towards his associate, “That’s Xion, I’m Vanitas,”

“Carnies? No thanks,” he got ready to close the door but Vanitas intervened. His hand grabbed the door as it was closing, foot between the opening to make sure it didn’t close fully in their faces.

“Ever heard of hospitality? You should try it out,” Vanitas’ voice was calm and cool but there was just an odd hint of a threat in there. Maybe it was the way he was looking at Marluxia, or possibly his body language, either way the pink-haired man complied.

Reluctantly, Marluxia sighed and let them in. Vanitas went in first before Xion followed. She muttered a low thank you before looking around. There were trophies and ribbons for garden contests. On the walls were pictures of the man with his award-winning plants. There was also framed articles hanging, each headline alluding to Marluxia himself. 

Potted plants littered the hallway. Against the wall, where the tile should have been, were makeshift flower beds. There were vibrant shrubs and flowers under a buzzing heat lamp. Xion had leaned down to get a better look at the plants.

“Don’t touch them, doll,” Marluxia breezed past her, making his way towards Vanitas who had already sat himself down at the table. “I do not know if you’re human or not, but humans have oil on their hands that can be harmful to plants.”

She didn’t have to look at him, but Xion could sense Vanitas rolling his eyes at the comment. 

“Okay, let’s start,” Vanitas began, “We are from a carnivale that is in the process of undergoing new management. They had caught wind of a very talented person and sent Dollie and I out here to try and recruit them.”

“Not interested,” the man didn’t even try to feign interest. His tone was flat as he gave a dismissive wave. “A set of twins came by before you, said that they were in the area and wanted me to join. I told them no too.”

“What were they offering? It must have not been good enough for you to say no.” Xion was still looking around at the variety of plants and ribbons. She peeked a glance and could tell Vanitas was trying very hard not to have a scowl on his features. He looked strained, it was obvious he was not enjoying the situation.

Marluxia’s hand was now hovering over a potted bulb that was on the table. Without even touching the plant, his hands caressed over the closed petals, his fingers cupping around it. When he started to pull away, the petals started to bloom, revealing a single yellow carnation. It’s petals fanned out in attempt to reach towards Marluxia. Xion saw the small grin on his lips as he looked at his creation, smug at his success.

“We offer eighty-twenty on payment. You earn eighty percent of your earnings, the twenty is used to help pay for expenses and food of the carnivale. Whatever tips people leave is all yours as well.” Vanitas was now leaning forward, his elbows on his knees as he talked to the older man.

“No,” Marluxia’s comment had cut off Vanitas’ last word. 

Xion frowned as she saw the shadows around Vanitas twirl upwards. It was obvious how quickly his temper was flaring. His hands were in fists, his jaw clenched. Xion knew that was not a good sign, either she had to take Vanitas away or calm him down. Marluxia was clearly angering the boy. The puppet had to wonder if Vanitas was usually the one recruiting new members. If so, the boy was clearly not good at it. He was rude and got irritated very easily. 

It took a great deal of courage, but Xion had walked behind Vanitas and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. His head turned around so quickly she thought his neck was going to snap. There was a slight tremble in her hand, Vanitas could obviously hear her joints clatter together. His eyes lowered to a glare as he looked up to see what Xion was up to.

Marluxia noticed the small interaction. Shifting into his chair, he raised a brow at the two, waiting for their moment to pass. 

When it did, Xion was the one to speak, “I noticed you have a lot of trophies and ribbons. It’s obvious you take a lot of...what’s the word, Vanitas?” She shifted her gaze to her acquaintance, “When someone puts a lot of work into a project and are very proud of it. Axel mentioned that word once. He says that all troop members have it when they perform.”

He frowned, giving a half-hearted shrug, “I dunno, pride?”

“Yes!” she clapped her hands together, “Pride! Sorry, Marluxia sir, I’m still learning about humans and their feelings,” she gave a sheepish grin. The pink-haired man just waved her off. “What I’ve seen is a lot of hard work and pride in your creations...” she paused as she looked around at the other plants she had yet to examine. “You’re also a bit famous too, I’ve seen the newspaper articles.”

Marluxia sat up straight, his face brimming with haughtiness. He loved the compliments as he was currently relishing in all the praises. Vanitas looked sick as he watched Marluxia’s once hostile demeanor change to that of a flustered school girl. He muttered something about not believing his eyes. Slumping back in his chair, Xion took that as her cue to continue.

“You must be famous around here,”

“Not as much as you would expect,” there was a forlorn sigh from the homeowner. “Many do not understand my talent and it’s only when there are competitions when I truly flourish.”

Xion nodded in understanding. Vanitas hid his face in his hand. He was desperately trying not to walk out on the two.

“What if I told you that working at the carnivale _could_ bring you fame?” she paused as she saw Marluxia eye her warily, “We travel quite a bit, imagine how much exposure you would get. People from towns all over comes to visit us, we’re bound to get some talent agents. Plus, you can join all the competitions in the area, that way you can add to your collection.”

Marluxia looked deep in thought. His eye were cast off towards one of his plants as his jaw moved pensively. Vanitas looked to Xion with disbelief. How was she able to have him change so quickly? Clearly, the girl had a knack. 

“Okay,” Marluxia said, “Only if,” he held up a hand to stop the two from getting excited, “I get to see the place. I want to meet your manager and see exactly what’s it about.”

“Deal,” Xion said quickly. Vanitas looked as if he was going to object. The girl didn’t want any more conflicts. “We can pick you up tomorrow in the morning so you can look around. Right, Vanitas?”

Vanitas was on his feet, the usual scowl back on his lips, “Yeah, sure. We’ll play it your way, Marluxia.”

The pink-hair man was up, arms now crossed smugly, “I’m glad you agreed Vanitas. Pick me up tomorrow at eight in the morning. I’ll be ready then.” he walked the two out, “tah-tah!” 

Xion heard the door slam as they walked down the dirt path.

“I dunno how the hell you did that,” Vanitas muttered. They were in the car now. There was a moment of silence before Vanitas started to talk. “That man was so...” he threw his hands up for a moment before landing them back on the wheel. “People like that irritate the hell out of me.”

“I just noticed all his awards and newspaper articles. I went based off that,” Xion looked at the passing signs. She noticed that Vanitas was taking a completely different route. “Is this the right way?” 

“No,” Vanitas grumbled, “I ain’t driving three hours to camp only to drive three hours back here. We’ll stay in town. Ven mentioned a hotel earlier, I didn't expect you to forget already.” 

Xion looked over to him so quickly, the boy couldn’t help but quirk a brow. Her body clacked together, that was usually not a good sign. 

“What?”

“I can’t have people see me,” Her hands pulled her hood over her head and stayed gripped to the hem. She shrunk into her hoodie, something Vanitas had yet to see. “People get...rowdy, when they see me.”

Vanitas scoffed at her, he sure as hell wasn’t going to accommodate to her. “Whatever, you’ll live. Just keep that hood on and stay inside the room.”

As they entered the town and parked the car beside the hotel, Xion stayed in her seat. She was nervous to go out. Granted, she was covered but her hands would be a dead give away. Even though Roxas and Ven were supposedly inside, the girl was still nervous to go out. Vanitas had started walking towards the hotel but when he noticed Xion not coming out, a sigh left his lips. Walking back to her side of the door, he opened it and gave her an expectant look.

“Just stay behind me, stop being so scared.”

“You’re not good at consoling,” Xion slid down from the seat. She saw the shadows shrinking until there was nothing at Vanitas’ feet. Instead of the usual mass of darkness, it looked like he had a normal shadow of himself. 

“It’s not my job to do that. Let’s go, the faster you get inside, the better for you.” 

Xion followed closely behind, hoping no one would see her as a real wooden doll.


	9. Heart Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion didn’t move, her eyes were focused on the center of his back, though she was standing behind him, she swore she could see something glowing right through him. It started out like a dull light but within moments, it formed into a bright red heart. That didn’t make sense! Hearts cannot be seen, yet here she could see Vanitas’. A dark red heart that thumped rhythmically.

Vanitas wasn't expecting Xion to be so curious when entering the small hotel. She had glued herself to his side refusing to take more than a few steps away from him. Though she didn’t move around much, her eyes sure did wander. Every now and then, she would walk towards a painting to look at. Her hands were hidden in her pockets but he could tell how much she wanted to touch the vases or tables that adorned the check-in lounge. 

Roxas and Ven had already secured a room for the two and he was glad that they did. He could drop off Xion and go get a drink without her towing behind him. Dealing with that Marluxia character had given him an unnecessary headache and the only way to make it go away was to have a few drinks. While getting the key to the hotel room, he noticed that the old woman behind the counter kept looking at the hooded doll.

“A tourist?” she asked.

“You could say that,” Vanitas didn’t give his full attention to the old woman. He was looking towards Xion and realizing how inauspicious she must be to the townsfolk. 

She was dressed in black jean overalls, a large dark violet hooded sweater was on her as well. The hood covered over her head, her face hidden by the shadows. Anybody in their right mind would be wary around her just by how she is dressed.

When they got to the bedroom, Xion wasn't even able to step into the room. Vanitas had opened the door, took one step in and then turned right out.

“Nope,” he walked back towards the lobby. 

Xion watched him for a moment before looking inside. The room was quaint. Light blue walls, white curtains, white nightstand and dresser. In the middle of the room was a single queen-sized bed. Xion had walked around the room before realizing that there was just _one_ bed, not two. Now Xion understood why Vanitas had walked out. She wouldn't want to share a bed with him either. Only because he was such a moody person, he might hurt her out of spite.

She decided to find Vanitas and see what he was up to. Apparently, Roxas and Ven were here as well but Xion had yet to find them. She wondered if they had to share a bed also. Perhaps this was all a joke and the two blonds just wanted a good laugh. Well Vanitas wasn't laughing.

Xion found him talking to the lady again. She had only caught the tail-end of their conversation.

“No rooms whatsoever?” 

“I'm sorry young man, when your two friends came in earlier, I told them what rooms I had left. They said it would be fine.”

Vanitas was clearly irritated. If looks could kill, this woman would have already been six feet under. The way Vanitas was leaning over the table, his hands in fists, anyone would be scared. Except this old little lady wasn't. She was unphased by Vanitas’ golden eyed scowl. 

“Besides,” she continued, “I thought a young couple like you two wouldn't mind sharing a bed.”

Vanitas was a naturally pale boy but he blanched at the assumption from the lady. Xion couldn't believe her eyes. His scowl faded into disbelief; eyes wide and lips curved to an embarrassed frown.

“Hell no, nothing like that,”

“Oh, forgive me for assuming. She was practically attached to your hip,” 

Vanitas groaned and turned from the desk. He saw Xion and his eyes resumed their usual glare, his lips back to their normal scowl. Brushing past the puppet, Vanitas barked at her to follow him back to the room. He didn’t look at her but his posture spoke for him; shoulders hunched, balled fists, swirling shadows that were once dormant. Vanitas was definitely not in a good mood. This boy is always such a ticking time-bomb, almost anything would set him off. Xion decided it would be best to stay quiet.

“I’m gonna sock those two blondies when I see them.” He was grumbling through his teeth as he swung open the door to their room. The knob smacked the wall causing the hanging pictures to shake, Vanitas could care less if it had just created a dent. No one would notice and probably no one would care. 

Xion was a measurable distance and for good reason. Vanitas didn’t realize that he had his shadows coming out from beneath him. He must have gotten so caught up with sharing a bed that they slipped out. Now dark purple tendrils lapped around his ankles and calves. They looked like tentacles as they swirled and curled about. If they were actually able to hold onto things individually, they may have been able to pick up loose items on the floor to try and appease their master.

“Where is Roxas and Ventus?” the girl was hesitant to talk. She spoke softly, cautious to not anger Vanitas. When she did step into the room, she had sat at the edge of the bed, her eyes on another painting.

“The old hag said they stepped out.” Vanitas started to walk out the door, “ I’m going to find them.”

“You’re just going to leave me here?” 

“You said yourself that you can’t be seen,” he paused momentarily between the doorway, he turned back around and leaned against the door post, his arms crossed. There was a smugness to him now, that grin near taunting. 

Xion didn’t reply. Her hands had gripped the denim fabric of her overalls before releasing them. Vanitas had a point. Not even an hour ago, the girl was fussing about not wanting to go out in public, now she was fussing about being left alone. Vanitas understood that this was probably her first time outside of the fair grounds and human interaction is definitely not her strong suit, but he didn’t care. He told himself that he was not going to get sucked into her little world like everyone did. He saw how people would include her in their daily activities and conversations. She is a _puppet_ nothing more, nothing less.

He turned and walked away before she had the moment to respond.

 

Xion was in the room for hours. Well...at least it felt like hours. The sun had now dipped low enough to start hiding behind the buildings. The once bright light blue room was washed over in a warm orange glow. The cozy room reminded Xion of the days when she and Axel, and Roxas would sit atop their trailer and watch the sun set. It wasn’t often they were able to sneak away from their carnival duties but when they did, it was nice. Xion wished she could have a moment like that again soon.

When there was a knock on the door, Xion stood up but didn’t dare move towards it. Vanitas had the key and she wasn’t too sure if either of the boys had a spare. What if it was a stranger? She didn’t want to risk the possibility of anyone finding out what she truly was. She was afraid of being dismantled or worse...burned. She had seen first hand how scared and angry people could get. Leave it to those scared enough to do something drastic. 

There was shuffling behind the door causing Xion to go deathly still. Behind the door there was muffled talking. A few more knocks and the jiggle of the door handle got Xion on edge. This was what it must have felt to be afraid. It was the same feeling that Vanitas invoked in her when they met and his shadows had seeped into her joints. She took a few steps back, trying to gain some distance between her and whoever was on the other side. 

“C’mon Xi,” the voice came out as a whine. Muffled by the door, whoever was on the other side had called her name. 

She knew that voice. 

“R-Roxas!” she clambered to the door before abruptly opening it. A breath of relief left her lips as she saw Roxas and Ventus on the other side, their arms full with food. She let them in, grateful that all her worrying was for nothing.

“Why didn’t you answer?” Ven asked first. He had sat down on the bed and started to rummage through the paper bags before pulling out a carton of what looked like fries.

“I thought you were strangers,” she rubbed her arm absentmindedly, “I don’t want people to see me.”

“Oh...because of what you are.” Ven had already started to much on the hot food.

“This is your first time outside of Carnivale, huh?” Roxas had set his share of bags down and was now standing in front of Xion. His smile was warm and inviting, a safe-hold for Xion. 

She nodded, “Vanitas left me here as soon as we got the room. He wasn’t too happy on there being one bed.” She motioned to where Ven was sitting.

Ventus snerked, “I told you he would get mad,” he started to laugh but ended up coughing on the food. He reached to grab a pop. “Boy, I wished I was here to see him.”

“So I’m...not sharing a bed with him?” Xion looked to Ven then to Roxas who shook his head.

“Nah, we’ll share the bed, Xi. The other room has two. One for Ven and the other for Vanitas.” 

“Thank goodness,” her hand had went to her chest as she gave an alleviated sigh. 

The three sat and talked the rest of the evening. Xion told them what happened with Marluxia while the boys munched away on their food. She explained how Vanitas reacted and they all started to try and guess what the broody boy was doing now.

“Gambling,”

“No, he looks more like someone who would want to get drunk,”

“He seems like a fighter to me,” 

They all laughed and continued talking about the cast and their first impressions. During this time, a warm glow was felt in Xion’s chest. She had experienced in small fragments in the past, but tonight, it was more defined than before. It prickled and hummed as the warmth began to spread throughout her whole torso. It felt odd, this familiar sensation, but it also felt _good_.

“I keep getting this feeling,” she had started to go off on a tangent from their current conversation. Her brows were knit together as her eyes lowered into a pensive glance at her knees. “This warm sensation right in the middle of my chest,” her hand was now cupped over where a heart should be. “I’ve gotten it while spending time with friends, it feels...nice.” The boys had quieted down and were now giving her curious looks as she glanced up sheepishly. “I can’t really describe this feeling.” 

Xion could see the grin slowly form on Roxas’ lips. He knew exactly what she was talking about. She would bring up the topic of these weird sensations that she would experience. It was her way of slowly becoming more human and if anyone was excited to see Xion transform into a real person, it was Roxas. Namine and him have had many conversations about Xion and her growth, how her experience on emotions have helped her to form a personality. Although she is still painfully shy, Xion is now able to go about on her own around the Carnivale. A tremendous feat for someone who used to be glued to Roxas’ side.

“Well, that’s not good,” Ven looked to Roxas with concern. Roxas shook his head, implying that this isn’t a situation to worry over.

“No, that’s awesome! Xion you’re experiencing a feeling. Remember the words Axel, Nam, and I went over with you?” He had grabbed Xion’s hands in his. He wanted them to _feel_ human. They were so painfully close. The wooden palms were warm. That was improvement. Xion used to be cold like a block of ice.

She nodded. Even though she had _just_ said she couldn’t describe it, maybe one of the words that explained emotion would help out. It wasn’t anger. No, that was a hot feeling. Sorrow is cold. Afraid is...well she know what that is. Warm, glowing, comfort. 

“Happiness,” she looked up and the two blond’s _swore_ her lips curved up into a joyful smile.

“Yeah!” Roxas jumped to his feet, pulling Xion to hers as well. He twirled and danced, encouraging Xion to do the same (he was still holding her hands). “You’re experiencing emotions! Joy! Happiness! Elation! That’s what you’re feeling.” 

Roxas’ sheer joy caused Ven the chuckle and Xion to giggle as she spun around. If anyone could make Xion feel good about herself and her small accomplishments, it was Roxas.

“You’ll be human soon enough.” He stopped before falling back down onto the bed. Ven and the now empty cartons of food shifted. “Just watch, you’re making so much progress, you’ll look like a real girl in no time.”

Xion nodded before sitting back down on the bed with the two boys. Their conversation picked up again but this time it was more geared toward Xion and how she functioned. It was a mystery, even to the girl. She was made out of solid wood, yes, but Xemnas wouldn’t reveal the details on _how_ Xion functions or how she’ll become a real living human. Roxas noted that even though the changes aren’t physical yet, the fact that she was beginning to feel emotions is a positive step forward. 

It was hours after the sun had dipped below the horizon. Both boys had decided to take a shower and left Xion to herself. Roxas was still in their room but Ven had left to the comforts of his. While Roxas was cleaning himself up from the day’s event, there was a knock at the door. Xion had figured it was Ven seeing how he had just recently left. Though for her safety, she placed her hood over her hair so that her face was covered by the shadows. 

When she answered the door, she noticed it was the old lady from the counter earlier that day. She looked over Xion with eyes that the puppet would deem analytical. The old lady didn’t seem to trust her but Xion understood that she looked secretive so it's not completely the lady’s fault.

“Your boy is in trouble.” she jerked her head down the hallway, Xion peered out from the comfort of the room but didn’t see anyone at the other end, “Got himself in a fight, he did. All bloody an’ drunk too. Come help him up to the room.” 

Xion nodded and followed the old lady. What was odd was that she didn’t hesitate. She simply walked out and followed the person. Xion was so concerned for Vanitas well-being, she temporarily forgot that she was a doll and not a real human. She wanted to make sure Vanitas was okay. Though it didn’t surprise her that he would get in a fight. He’s such an angry fellow. 

They passed the hallway and lobby and were now outside on the porch. There sitting on the steps was Vanitas. A bottle in one hand and a pointed finger in the face of a stranger. His slurs were very subtle. Xion had to strain her ears to even notice. His hair was wild (even more than usual), his chin and clothes were soiled with dry blood, his knuckles still fresh with cuts. Whatever fight he was in got Vanitas really bloody.

“He fought the whole saloon,” the lady shook her head disappointedly, “damn boy, took over four guys to wrestle him outta there.” 

Xion didn’t move, her eyes were focused on the center of his back, though she was standing behind him, she swore she could see something glowing right through him. It started out like a dull light but within moments, it formed into a bright red heart. That didn’t make sense! Hearts cannot be seen, yet here she could see Vanitas’. A dark red heart that thumped rhythmically. It was bright and Xion felt the pulling sensation to go and caress it. To just hold such a strong organ between her digits. She started to walk towards him, her hand stretched out.

When her hand landed on his shoulder, Vanitas didn’t move. He just leaned forward and continued to cuss out the stranger who helped him to the stairs. 

“Okay,” Xion muttered. Crouching down next to him, she pulled an arm over his shoulder. He swayed but stood up when Xion guided him to his feet. He was heavy and very unbalanced. 

The stranger didn’t seem to mind that this drunk carnie was being rude but what did catch him off guard was Xion’s wooden hands. His eyes grew wide and all he could do was point at them like a little child would point at a pet.

“Your hands,” he sputtered out, “have they always been like that?”

Xion hesitated, panic rising from the pits of her torso. He saw that hand that she had placed on Vanitas’ chest. She wanted to use the excuse that it was to help him from falling forward but in honesty, Xion just wanted to try and touch the glowing heart that was beating inside Vanitas’ chest. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. She had let a stranger see that she was wood. 

“Yes,” she said quickly and tried to turn away. Moving Vanitas was difficult. Trying to steer a heavy person who is clumsy and can’t walk properly took effort and time. 

“How do you make them work?” the stranger was now trying to help by guiding Vanitas. The drunk boy was now babbling, making unnecessary comments as he walked.

“It’s magic, you stupid ass,” he laughed right in the stranger’s face, “ever heard of it?” 

Xion was definitely uncomfortable right now and Vanitas was not helping. 

“I dunno...I just do,” she muttered pathetically. They were now in the hallway. Just a few more feet and they would be back in her room and away from the curious stranger.”

“Maybe its cause there are joints, but holding stuff must be a bitch, yeah?” Why is he still talking?! Can’t he see that Xion was trying to avoid the conversation?

“Mm,” she couldn’t lie but she also couldn’t tell him the truth. A vague answer would have to do.

_Finally_ they reached the door. Xion quickly thanked the stranger and ushered Vanitas in. After shutting the door, the boy sauntered over to the bed and plopped face first right onto the soft sheets. Hopefully he didn’t get them bloody....

Xion heard the shower turning off. Good, now maybe they can clean up Vanitas from the bloody mess he got himself into. First thing first, get him out of those dirty clothes. The boy had simmered down and was more compliant now. He willingly turned over and held his arms up as Xion took off his shirt. She took notice on how _pale_ he is. Though his chest was finely toned, it was adorned with little scars and plenty of purple bruises and red splotches from the fighting. 

His shirt was basically trash now. So Xion used it to help clean up his face. Of course in his drunken stupor, he was babbling like a fool.

“Why do they always make time for you,” he was fussing over Xion’s dabbing at his wounds. She stayed quiet, trying her best to ignore the pull of wanting to take that glowing red heart. 

“What makes you so special, huh? You’re just a _doll_. Are you a hypnotist like Venny? Did your ringleader tell everyone to be nice to you? That’s not fair.” he pushed her hand away like a child when she touched a sore spot.

“I bet you enchant people with your voice, that’s why they talk to you.” he pointed a finger at her face. He had misjudged the distance and bopped her in the nose. Xion turned away, constantly reminding herself that he’s drunk, he doesn’t mean any of that.

Xion finished as much as she could before Vanitas finally flopped back down onto the bed. At this point, his shadows were around his entire body. He looked like he was engulfed in dark flames. They flickered and moved just like fire would. Maybe they were just as drunk as Vanitas was. 

As the puppet stood there, she couldn’t help but stare at the glowing heart. It had a strong beat and with each thump, it beckoned her to come and take it away. To take away the sorrow and pain Vanitas was feeling. Her hand hovered over it. She could see it so clearly, if only she could take it out of the cage within Vanitas chest. She couldn’t explain the urge to just hold the beating heart. It was _right_ there. So close, so tempting.

Her hand was now on his chest, palm over the bright, beating heart, finger pressed down in a tentative manner. She saw the shadows swirl around her wrist. They locked on and ran up her arm. Were they encouraging her or trying to ward her off? Xion couldn’t tell. She was able to see how easy it was to take his heart. If she just pressed her fingers in just a bit more, she could dip into his chest and just grab the glowing gem. Just...a little....more...

“Uh...Xion?”

The girl looked up, startled from the break of her trance. It was Roxas. He looked utterly confused as he dried off his hair with a towel. Xion looked back down to see that her hand was still on Vanitas’ chest and that the shadows were still caressing her. She pulled away quickly, shameful for being caught.

“Is everything okay?” Roxas walked over and pulled Xion away from Vanitas and his glowing heart. He was creating distance between the two. “Did he do anything to you?”

She shook her head, “No he...he got in a fight and I had to help him back.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me.”   
Xion contemplated whether she should tell Roxas was she was seeing. He is her best friend and best friends tell each other things, right? Then why did it feel so hard for Xion to speak? Why did she feel the need to keep this one thing to herself? She knew Roxas wouldn’t react too extremely but the thought of evening disappointing her friend left her in knots. This was a delicate situation and right now, Xion felt that she couldn’t let people know just yet.

“I tried cleaning him up. He’s all bloody.” she lifted up the soiled shirt, “I hope he has another shirt because I used this one to clean up his scrapes.”

“Jeez, his pants are soak with liquor and blood. He reeks,” Roxas sighed and threw the damp towel over the now sleeping drunk. “Did you check his pockets, it looks like something is in them.”

Xion shook her head, she didn’t even think about his pockets! She watched Roxas sift through them. He pulled out crumpled up bills and munny. There was also a balled up pair of leather gloves. They were small and dainty. Vanitas’ hands definitely could not fit in them. Roxas tossed them to Xion.

“Wonder why he has these,” the blond mused.

“Should we...try and clean him up?” Xion looked at the gloves and decided to try them on. The sleek black leather fitted her well...like a glove. She moved her fingers within them with ease. They were _perfect_ but, unfortunately, they were Vanitas. With that realization, she took them off and left them on top of the dresser.

“Nah, he’s good. Let’s crash in Ven’s room, no need to bother him. If we do, he may swing at us and I don’t need any trouble tonight.” Roxas did clean up the wounds Xion missed before tossing the towel to the floor before heading out. Xion followed, hoping tomorrow Vanitas wouldn’t be grumpy from his hangover, but who was she kidding, Vanitas is _always_ grumpy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just curious on what you guys think of the story so far. I know its a little slow but if you want me to start making the chapters longer, please let me know!


	10. Hung Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His nostrils are flared and his hands are curled into fists. The shadows were wild. They lashed up and wrapped up to Vanitas’ thighs. That menacing gaze is in a deathly glare as he looks around the room. Ven is unphased, Roxas is still waking up but Xion? She clattered, unsure what was next to come. When Vanitas is mad his shadows will run rampant and right now she could see how wildly the dark tentacles thrashed about.

Xion knew the concept of memories. Ever since she woke up she was able to form memories. But this...these aren’t memories. Xion couldn’t explain it.

When she would ‘sleep’, it’s usually just a deep meditative state where darkness settled over her closed eyelids. She would hear the rhythmic strong thumping of Roxas and Axel’s hearts and focus on that for hours. It calmed her, soothed her. She never really questioned _how_ she is able to hear her friends’ heart during the night. It’s a constant and something that just seemed normal to her.

So when she went to ‘sleep’, she heard Roxas’ constant beat and Ven’s matching thump. It lulled her like a soothing lullaby. Darkness fell over and the rhythmic beats ensued. She didn’t know when they faded out but images replaced the sound. Dark, foreboding images of people in disgust. A screaming woman and an angry man. It was like a memory but it clearly wasn’t hers. She was a child in this weird movie. Small, pale, darkness surrounding her. She was crying. Why was she crying? Where did that man and woman go? The puppet is confused, lost, hurt, afraid. All these negative emotions welled up within her small pediatric body.

Then there was Xehanort. A hunched over bald man whose eyes pierced through any soul that dared look into them. The lighting of the area did not do him justice. Dark shadows casted over him, giving his eyes an even more menacing glow. He looked sinister, everything that a person would round up to villainous, this man made the mark. His smile is not comforting in the slightest but there he was, hand outstretch. He whispered sweet nothings to the child. Promises of keeping them safe and taking care of them. Xion felt herself believing his words. She _wanted_ to go with him. Just by the way he looked, her instincts screamed for her to run away but her heart said to go with him. He’s promising everything that man and woman couldn’t do. How can you say no to that?

Xion took his hand.

Whatever she just experienced, it ended abruptly, causing Xion to sit up. She’s now free from the string of images that just plagued her mind. The heartbeats are gone and Roxas is shifting in bed.

“Mm, Xion?” he muttered sleepily. Somehow the two had ended up tangled together. Roxas had his arm draped over Xion’s wooden torso, his face covered in her pillow. His pillow is on the floor. His legs were intertwined with hers as well. His warmth had seeped into her, causing her to feel warm herself. It’s a nice feeling but the girl didn’t realize how much Roxas was for -what’s the word?- snuggling? During this whole time, Xion didn’t know she had been tossing and turning.

“Sorry,” she whispered. The sleeping blond gave a sigh and turned around, going back to his slumber.

Xion stared at her friend wondering what he sees in his sleep. Is it darkness for him just like the puppet’s or are they memories? Maybe he experiences a series of clips like she just had. If so, they must be better than what she experienced because he’s peaceful right now. He’s not tossing, his breathing is steady. Xion feels a bit...envious? Huh, that’s new.

“Are you okay?” 

Startled, Xion’s body rattled together as she turned to see Ven looking at her. The small lamp that is sitting between the two of them is turned on to the lowest setting. He’s sitting crossed-legged in his normal day clothes. Xion didn’t even realize that the boy was awake. Has he been up this whole time? Did she wake Ventus up?

“You didn’t wake me up,” he assured, it was as if he had read her mind. “I really don’t sleep much. Aqua says it’s insomnia.”

Xion’s brows scrunched together, didn’t she see him taking a nap on the drive to Marluxia’s house?

“I take naps every now and then.” He gave a small smile. “They last maybe two or three hours and that’s about it. Guess I slept so much as a kid that I don’t need to now,” his laugh didn’t seem like a joyful one. It sounded like it was filled with irony. It didn’t stop the sweet smile that was on his face though.

The puppet could only nod, how would you respond to something like that? If Ven only slept for a few hours does that mean he doesn’t see images when his eyes are closed? Is it just a blanket of darkness like Xion’s? Questions filled her mind once again and soon the words were spilling out of her mouth before she realized what she was doing.

“When you sleep, do you see images in your head?”

“You mean dreams? Well yeah, everybody dreams.” He mentioned it so casually. If everybody dreams then how come Xion didn’t? Was this the first time she had a dream? “That look shows me that you probably don’t get them often, do you?” 

Xion shook her head, “I guess this is the first time I ever dreamed but...it was a weird one.”

The blond patted his bed, indicating for Xion to sit next to him. She moved slowly, making sure not to wake her best friend. Roxas was curled up, his back towards the puppet. He looked so peaceful, Xion would hate to wake him up again. When she sat on Ven’s bed the boy straightened up, a grin on his features.

“So, I’m a hypnotist,” he stated.

“What’s that?”

“Well...I can have people go into this state where they are open to suggestions. Like if I tried, I can get someone to cluck like a chicken,”

“What’s a chicken?”

“My hearts! Okay well it's an animal.” the boy shook his head, they were going on a tangent, “Anyways back to what I was saying. I can try and put you in a hypnotic state and we can pull out everything you saw in your dream. You seem really shaken up from it.”

The puppet pondered the suggestion. She remembered almost every detail from the dream, so did she really need to go into this trance? She leaned towards ‘no’.

“I don’t think I need to,” she shook her head, “I remember what I saw,” she then continued to explain in full detail to Ven about her dream. During the whole time, Ven had a contemplative look. 

“That sounds like the childhood of one of my colleagues. I won’t tell you their name but that is exactly how they joined the circus.”

Xion wondered who else had joined the troop with Ven and Vanitas. She hadn’t personally met any of them. Ven had explained earlier that evening that they were instructed not to meet Xion just yet. Xemnas was unsure how the troop would react. Apparently while the carnivale was traveling to their next destination, Ven and his troop joined. During the pit stops and breaks, the troop had utilized that time to meet their new cast mates. Xion now felt left out but it was for her protection. Ven explained that after they bring Marluxia to camp, she’ll be introduced to the rest of the team. 

They had talked for hours and soon the sun was creeping up, it’s warm rays trying to peek through the heavy curtains that shut it out. Roxas still slept even though the light seeped through the small opening of where the curtains met. Soon Xion and Vanitas would head back out to that small house where Marluxia would be. They’ll take the long drive back and Marluxia would decide if the carnivale life would be for him or not. Xion had a feeling that the ride to and back would not be a smooth one. Ven had explained how Vanitas gets when drunk and the negative after-effects that come with it. All the girl was told is to stay out of his way. But how can you do that if you’re driving in the same car?

“Should I wait til Vanitas wakes up?”

The blond shrugged, “He may be out all morning and if that happens then we’ll be really behind on schedule.”

“Should I...wake him?”

Ven’s eyes widened for a moment, “Not if you have a death wish. Even I know not to wake him up.”

“Somehow I feel like you would still do that.”

“Oh yeah, totally.”

Their conversation was cut off by the quick rapid knock on their door. The two looked at each other, confused who would be up this early. Roxas’ eyes shot open as he sat up quickly from the noise. He wasn’t expecting to be interrupted so early. As he rubbed the bleariness from his eyes, a glare ensued as he stared at the door.

“Tell them not now,” he groaned. The person knocked again.

“I’ll get it,” Ven slid off the bed and went to open the door. He had barely opened unlatched the lock before the door was pried open, forcing the boy to stumble back. 

Vanitas stormed in and boy was he _pissed_. His shirt is still off, the red scratches and bruises a stark contrast to his pale skin. His nostrils are flared and his hands are curled into fists. The shadows were wild. They lashed up and wrapped up to Vanitas’ thighs. That menacing gaze is in a deathly glare as he looks around the room. Ven is unphased, Roxas is still waking up but Xion? She clattered, unsure what was next to come. When Vanitas is mad his shadows will run rampant and right now she could see how wildly the dark tentacles thrashed about.

“What the _fuck_.” Vanitas put so much emotion into that word, Xion understood how angry he was. “Where is my shirt? Why were my pockets sifted through? And why did no one wake me up?”

Ven rolled his eyes. This isn’t his first rodeo with Vanitas so he already knew how to react. “You got drunk, fought the whole bar and came back a bloody mess. Xion and Roxas had to clean you up.” Ven clearly wasn’t going to back down. “Calm down, will ya? You’re scaring Xion! She’s shaking like crazy.”

Xion willed herself to stop but when Vanitas’ cold glare met her eyes, she just started back up again. As she clinked and clattered, the sound of a wooden xylophone was emitting from her body. Roxas looked over to his friend concerned at how she was reacting. When he looked to Vanitas, his hard gaze matched the intensity of those golden hues. The tension rose since Roxas was not willing to lose from the temper tantrum Vanitas was pulling. 

The blond is now out of bed, his hair still a mess but his eyes bright with irritation. Xion never has seen her friend with such a serious look. It trumps all of his other cold glares he would give whenever in a bad mood. The puppet couldn’t help but realize that her friend was protecting her. She had no reason to be in fear when Roxas is by her side. 

“We don’t need your tantrum this early in the morning. If you’re going to be mad, be mad at yourself. _You_ were the one to get drunk. _You_ were the one who got so bloodied that Xion had to clean you up. This all happened because of _your_ decisions.” They were almost nose to nose. Vanitas was just a few inches taller than Roxas. 

That didn’t deter the boy from shoving his finger to Vanitas’ bare chest to prove his point. Vanitas’ anger is so abundant that the shadows have completely engulfed not only his but Roxas’ feet and shins. Roxas didn’t care and wasn’t affected in the slightest from the cold wisp-like tendrils that clasped over and around him. Xion scooted back until she felt the headboard denying her from moving any farther. She remembered how it felt to have those tentacles seep into the crevices of her knees. Roxas didn’t have to worry about that but Xion still couldn’t help but be afraid for him.

If the two kept this up then a fight would soon break out. Fortunately, Ven was able to break the two apart. He had taken a step in - not caring about the shadows either- and pushed both away by their chest. 

“Alright, alright, let’s not do this,” as he got between the two feuding cast mates, Ven turned to Vanitas first. “Why don’t you go back to the truck? There should be some clothes inside. Take a shower and get some solid food in you.” Vanitas was about to speak but Ventus just turned around and directed his attention to Roxas. “Same with you too, besides, Xion looks like she’s going to fall apart.”

“Fuck this,” Vanitas muttered but complied. He turned around and slammed the door on his way out.

Roxas’ tense shoulders deflated, a hand running through and gripping his hair. When he finally approached Xion, his features had softened but he was still in a sour mood. He mumbled an apology to his friend but ended up distracting himself by taking a shower. Ven just paced around the room while Xion’s shaking slowed to a stop. 

The heavy atmosphere took its time to dissipate from the room. But when it did, Ven finally felt the need to speak up.

“Vanitas is hung over,” his comment was so out of place, Xion could only give a confused look to him. “I know he’s usually a grumpy person and is rather...well, mean. But he’s usually not that violent. Vanitas only gets like that when he’s not feeling well or if he’s hungry.” 

“Mm,” Xion didn’t want to hear it. Just when she thought she could let her guard down around Vanitas, he pulls this stunt. That boy is scary and his shadows don’t make her feel better either after seeing what he gets like when he wakes up in a bad mood. She still remembers how those shadows had tried to consume her not long ago. 

“Do I have to go with him to pick up Marluxia?” Xion’s voice is so timid, Ven couldn’t help but frown. She sounds like a small child, scared to leave the comfort of their parent’s arms. “If he’s like that, I don’t know if I can handle it.”

“You don’t have to be around him if he makes you uncomfortable, Xion.” Roxas was now out of the shower and walking up to the bed, his hands occupied by drying his hair with the towel. “Was he the one you mentioned to me? You didn’t give a name.”

She didn’t respond. She couldn’t. There was this feeling of creating trouble if she did. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin atop her knees. Her eyes avoiding the matching hues of Ven and Roxas. 

“Xion, you have to tell us. None of us wants you to be uncomfortable, especially if someone else is involved.” Ven was the the one speaking but it was Roxas who sat next to the doll, his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

She shook her head, unsure how to respond, how to _feel_ even. Vanitas put her on edge, yes. He’s loud, he’s mean, but he has yet to hurt her (the shadows are one thing but even then she just doesn’t like the feeling of them exploring any of her joints). Would she be able to handle spending a few more hours with him? Is she just overreacting to his brash and harsh personality? The puppet is now torn at the seam, unsure what to do about the situation.

“Is she okay?” Ven’s tone is filled with worry, concern washed over his face. 

Roxas just shrugged as he lightly shook Xion to snap her back into reality, “Xi? You’re acting weird, talk to me.”

“Is he always this rude?” she ignored the boys’ concern as she brought up the question to Ven. “When you two were with Marluxia, he was rude but never to this point. Even in the car ride to the hotel, he had tolerated me. Now it just seems that anything sets him off. Do you think it’s because I’m a puppet that he acts this way?”

 

Ventus blinked in surprise, unsure how to reply to Xion’s inquiries. Roxas had mentioned that Xion tended to ask curve-ball (as he liked to put it) questions. Ventus just didn’t realize how on-the-spot they were. She’s so sincere and curious, there’s never a hint of maliciousness in her tone but _damn_ he felt cornered by the question and Roxas’ protective gaze.

“You have to realize,” he started but stopped as he tried to think of a proper way of explaining his best friend, “Vanitas isn’t really a people person. He tolerates them at best. He can get very moody at times but there’s reasons that I cannot really explain to you guys just yet. I don’t think it has anything with you being what you are, Xion. Don’t take offense.”

Roxas just grunted, his arms now crossed over his chest, lips curved into a scowl. “I think that’s stupid. Why have him here if he can’t even work with his team mates.”

“He’s good at what he does, believe me. It just takes time for him to accept people.” Ven gave an apologetic smile.

There was a long pause before Xion finally said, "I'll go with him."


	11. HitchHiker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What? I’m not going to pull over for a stranger,” he gave her a confused looked. Xion doesn’t like strangers, why the hell would he pull over for one?
> 
> “Because,” she opened the door without even thinking. Air rushed in the truck as she unbuckled herself and prepared to jump out of the moving vehicle.

Vanitas heard the door slam as he walked away from the group. The echo of the door hitting the frame only increased his annoyance. His blood is boiling, energy high and hot from feeding off of Roxas’ and the other two’s emotions. When he woke that morning, his body ached and his head throbbed. His vision was sensitive to the light, his eyes strained as the sun’s bright rays attacked the corneas of his golden hues. In all, it was a bad morning for the young man of shadows. 

Not only was he in pain, he was also hungry. Not the normal hunger that humans require, no, it was the hunger of his shadows. It was a deep primal urge to suck dry any strong emotion that was near. Fortunately, the little stunt that he pulled had him and his shadows eating within a matter of moments. He more or less didn’t care if Xion was shaking to the point that she sounded like a cacophony of wooden chimes. Was there a twinge of guilt though? Possibly, if so, it was shrouded over by the intense need to feed. When that happened, Vanitas had difficulty in being sensible. 

Roxas’ irritation and Ventus annoyance was a salty addition to Xion’s fear. Those three emotions mingled in the air as Vanitas’ shadows lapped up whatever they could get. Soon Vanitas was arguing for the sake of arguing, his need to eat now subdued. But _hearts_ did he hate the feeling of guilt after. As much as he loved getting a rise out of people, he disliked constantly having to do it, especially if it was with Ventus. That boy was the only person Vanitas considered a true friend. Ven knows about his need but having to see the constant irritation and disappointment stifled Vanitas in trying to make acquaintances with anyone else. He didn’t need to see others look at him the few times Ven did. It’s not worth it, besides, majority of the people he worked with made him cringe. Their personalities clashed so much, it wasn’t worth the effort. 

With his mind still lost in what happened, Vanitas had gotten the spare clothes that Ven was responsible enough to pack for them. A quick shower later and the boy was soon back in front of the door to the other room. 

He wasn’t one for apologizing much. Hell, it physically _hurt_ when he tried to do so. But in this situation, he knew it would be extremely unwise to be on Roxas’ bad side. It looked like the magician had no problem starting fights or even finishing them for that matter. Especially when it came to Xion, Roxas looked like he was ready to go and kill for her. Even though Vanitas had no qualms with fights, it would just lead to problems with other members in the troop. That isn’t the best thing to have.

Vanitas won’t apologize but he can give Xion the gloves as a peace offering. That’s why he won them at last night’s poker game right? Or was it a thoughtful gesture for her since she’s always keeping her hands in her pocket? His shadows knew the answer yet Vanitas still wouldn’t admit why. He doesn’t want to be one of those suckers falling for her gimmick, always holding conversations with her and watching after her as if she is a curious toddler. He isn’t a baby sitter and he didn’t want to give any more of his free time to her. That’s what he keeps telling himself.

But his shadows know better.

They can sense the curiosity that emits from him. _Feel_ how badly he just wants to know more about her. She’s different. She shouldn’t exist, yet here Xion is standing before him, mocking those who believed that humans could not create life. What irritated Vanitas more than anything was the fact that Xehanort knows something about her that he doesn’t. What is she hiding? What are _they_ hiding? It seems that not even Roxas knows, he doesn’t even invest into the questions either. No one seems to. They just accept Xion as she is and continue on with life. Perhaps it’s because she’s a troop member just like the rest of the carnivale. Cast mates usually accept each other for who they are with little difficulty.

Either way, Vanitas will get to the bottom of this. 

 

When he knocks at the door, the gloves are hot in his hand. He didn’t really plan on how he is going to present this....peace offering. Maybe he should just toss it to the puppet, make some comment and just head out towards Marluxia’s house. Vanitas knows well enough he can’t go there alone. He’s too irritative, Marluxia would definitely make him pull over and kick that pink haired man to the curb. And Xion? She can be a buffer for the two. Somehow people become a bit uncomfortable when they are in close proximity of the girl, Marluxia isn’t as uncomfortable but if Vanitas puts him in the truck with Xion, he may just stay quiet. 

The door opens and in the doorway is that menacing glare that Roxas seems to use a lot. It doesn’t phase Vanitas. That boy can glare all he wants, Vanitas is still coming in. Brushing past Ven’s doppleganger, Vanitas sees Xion sitting on the bed crossed-legged. He tosses the gloves to her before turning back around towards the door, the faster he can get out of the room, the better.

“So you won’t have to complain about people seeing what you’re made out of,” Xion didn’t seem to make much facial expressions. Vanitas is a master at keeping a calm facade but Xion surpasses even him. Maybe it’s because she doesn’t have any muscles to actually form facial expressions. Either way, just by her gesture, he could tell she is surprised. “Now let’s go, Marluxia will probably complain if we get there late.”

Roxas is still scowling, Ven is shrugging. He just knows that Ventus will come and bug him about the gloves later, he’ll have to think up a really good excuse why he had gotten the gloves for Xion. Either way, it got the puppet out of bed and on his heels in a matter of moments. 

They pass the lobby where early birds are now up and around. The old hag is still there. She makes a snide remark asking if Vanitas feels better, he ignores her. Another man comes in and tries to talk to Xion. He’s loud and obnoxious, asking questions about Xion’s hands and if that’s the reason why she covers them up. The girl doesn’t answer and Vanitas has to turn around and glare at the man, causing him to shrivel away. How did he found out about Xion being made of wood?

“How the hell did he know about you?” Vanitas seemed more irked than curious as they started to drive away from the small hotel.

“When I helped you back to the room last night,” Xion’s eyes are cast down on her now gloved digits. She had a habit of looking away when she spoke but whenever she did make eye contact, it usually is for a serious question. “I had to balance you from falling...and well, he saw my hands.” She toyed with her index finger, “he kept bugging me about it because I didn’t answer his questions.”

“That dumbass, he obviously couldn’t take a hint,” Vanitas snorted in response. He hated idiots. 

“Mm,” her attention is now gone, she gazes out the window, eyes scanning over whatever they can find. 

The car ride is quiet, which is perfect for Vanitas’ lingering headache. It’s not as painful as it was when he woke up, just a dull throb, but it still bothers him. Xion didn’t attempt any conversation, her eyes always glued to the window. Vanitas thought for a moment that she had fallen asleep. 

“Pull over,” she suddenly said. Her palm is now pressed to the glass, her body leaning on the door. They had just passed by a hitchhiker. 

“What? I’m not going to pull over for a stranger,” he gave her a confused looked. Xion doesn’t like strangers, why the hell would he pull over for one?

“Because,” she opened the door without even thinking. Air rushed in the truck as she unbuckled herself and prepared to jump out of the moving vehicle.

Vanitas swerved as a flurry of thoughts caved into his mind. Will Xion break? If so, how would he explain that to Xemnas? To Roxas? Hell, even Ven? Would he have to pick up the pieces? Would she even survive jumping out of a moving car? _Hearts damn it_ , he pulled over. The car was still rolling to a stop when Xion jumped out and started to trek after the hitchhiker. She didn’t even close the door!

Vanitas just stared at the rear view mirror, dumbfounded by the sudden change in the puppet. His hands are on the steering wheel, knuckles white from Xion's attempt to jump out. It took him some time before he got out of the car and run out after her. She was already with the stranger. He had sat down when she approached and knelt before him. Her hand is outstretched towards his chest 

“Xion!” he calls out, but she’s not listening.

Her palm is firmly planted over the man’s heart. Swirls of light wisp over her hand and wrist as she withdraws. When her fingertips lose contact, a red heart follows. Vanitas can’t help but rub his eyes in bewilderment. It’s not a physical heart, it doesn’t look like it, plus if it was then blood would be everywhere. No, this looks like a glowing red gem. She holds this heart in her hands and the man sighs before looking up. He seems so relieved now. There’s a quick glimpse at Xion’s face. Now _that_ is a sight to see as well. As human as Xion looks, it’s easy to tell that she’s a doll but when she held that heart, Vanitas could swear she looked like a real living human. Soft, supple skin, bright blue eyes that actually held _life_. She’s gorgeous.

Vanitas didn’t know what he was seeing but for the first time in a long time, he felt uneasy. Hell, he actually took steps _back_ creating distance between him and the heart-taking puppet. He just saw this quiet thing pull out a heart from a complete stranger. Even if it’s not a real heart (the stranger is still alive), she still materialized something from within the chest of a man. Vanitas couldn’t even do that. Maybe this is what Xehanort was hiding from him. 

She had started walking back to Vanitas, the glowing heart now shrinking away in her palms. Her eyes are on the heart, all her attention to it. She still looks human but the effects are waning. Slowly, she starts to appear back to her puppet self -- but not quite. There’s a new sense of vitality in her. Her expressions appear more warm, her eyes just a bit brighter, even her steps seem to be smoother than before. Vanitas assumed that the heart she just harvested is making her seem like a human. She’s not a human, she’s not a puppet, she’s a _monster_.

Just. Like. Him.

\---

Inside the Ring Leader’s trailer, Xemnas and Xehanort are going over a map to figure out what set of locations they want to travel to next. In the midst of their conversation a volumetric glass lights up. The light is a bright pink that makes it hard to ignore or miss. It shines brightly for a couple seconds before snuffing out into a small red crystal no bigger than a grain of rice. 

Xehanort stops mid-sentence and quirks a brow at the glowing flask. When he hears the tiny _plink!_ of the crystal grain falling inside the glass he changes the subject, “That’s rather interesting.”

Xemnas’ smile is so wide and devious, Xehanort’s curiosity is now peaked. What is this man planning.

“She has begun,” such an ominous answer from such an mysterious man.

“Who? What has begun?” 

“Xion’s purpose,” he stood and made his way towards his shelf. When he grabbed the flask, he swung his arms as he turned around in a grandeur style. “I created her to release hearts.”

Xemnas was apparently being ambiguous with his explanation because Xehanort sat there with an expectant look for the silver-haired man to continue. “Well? Are you going to delve more into this topic or am I supposed to feel around in the dark?”

“Tell me, Xehanort,” the ring leader sat down at the table, his eyes on flask as he twirls it around. Inside the containment jar the grain rolls from one side to the other . “Have you ever been so overwhelmed with emotion that you just wish that you could just make it all stop? The feelings, the hurt, the loneliness, the sadness. They are very dampening on the heart, wouldn’t you agree?”

“To an extent I know that a person can become depressed with those feelings, yes.” 

“It is people like that who are more perceptible to suggestions. They are vulnerable, exposing their heart for Xion to see. All she has to do is open their hearts and release all the emotions that person finds overbearing.”

“And what gains do you receive when she does this?” 

“Complete control of that person. Little do they know that when they give over their heart to Xion, they leave themselves open to my command. From there, I can control them as I please.” His sinister grin is back on his lips, that glint in his eye now brighter than ever. “Imagine, Xehanort, a world where those who are different are not displayed in shows for people. They are supreme, _we_ are the ones considered normal. My goal? Domination.” 

Xemnas was up again to put the flask back in its rightful place. “I will have armies of people doing my bidding and they won’t even realize that it is I who is pulling their strings. There will be no connection to me whatsoever. An ingenious plan if you ask me.”

“These people’s hearts you take, there are no side effects?”

“None at all, my good friend. You see, I perfected taking hearts by practicing on multiple subjects. All were failures, they turned ashen, quiet, unable to do anything except the most simple of tasks. I found out that I would need a vessel to take out hearts,”

“And that’s where Xion comes in.” Xehanort exclaimed, he is now beginning to understand Xemnas’ plan. “She sees those who are disheartened, releases their heart, freeing them of pain. These people go on to live their normal lives but because she had released their heart, you are now in control of them whenever you please. Am I understanding this correctly?”

“You are correct, my friend. Their heart then crystallizes into this grain where it is now in my power. Soon, I will have an army. We will take over towns and cities, and all those considered normal will have to bow down to me.”

“Incredible,” Xehanort is mildly impressed by how well thought out this man’s plan is. It is a crazy one and he doesn’t really believe Xemnas is capable of creating a big enough army, but he’ll go along with it. They have munny from the carnival and with its rising popularity, then at least they’ll have a fan base to work off on too.

“I do have a question, Xemnas,” the older gentleman is leaning back in his chair, he strokes his beard in thought. “Didn’t you tell me that Xion will eventually become human herself?”

“I did.”

“Will she still be able to capture these hearts for you?”

“Yes, she is my perfected experiment, even when she is human, she will still have the power to see and release hearts.” By this point, Xemnas had pulled out a fine bottle of tequila. Pouring two shots, he handed one to Xehanort before holding it up in cheers, “To my success of Xion.”

“To Xion,” they both took the shot.


	12. Conch Shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s been away from the sea for five years now. Five long years since he last dipped his fins into the cold salt-water sea. Five years since he was able to swim freely for miles and sing and play with the other merpeople that dwelled in Atlantica. 
> 
> He misses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the abrupt hiatus, my computer hit the dumps and I had to save up for a newish one. But I am officially back in action!! Here's a short chapter, it's a filler really but this has been swimming around in my head for awhile. I hope you enjoy!

There’s a downside to being an attraction at the carnivale. You can never go home. Yes, the carnivale is your home, but it’s not your _true _home. Demyx learned that the hard way.__

__He’s been away from the sea for five years now. Five long years since he last dipped his fins into the cold salt-water sea. Five years since he was able to swim freely for miles and sing and play with the other merpeople that dwelled in Atlantica._ _

__He misses it._ _

__He misses his home. He misses his friends. He misses his instruments. Hell, he even misses the princess he would sing and play music with. As much as he loved his new family, they could never understand how restricting it is in the tank. How tiring it gets to see people gawk and point at him. How annoying it is when pesky children or rude adults tap on the glass when there is a sign that clearly says not to._ _

__When Xion was first introduced to him, he couldn’t help but be curious about her. Though he is still new to land, Xion was something he had never seen before. It seemed like no one had seen something like Xion before. She’s a nice puppet. She spends some of her time each day to talk to Demyx and listen to his under-water adventures. But today...she didn’t show._ _

__The merman couldn’t help but feel a bit worried for her. In fact, he didn’t see Roxas around either. He waited at the bottom of his tank until he saw a cast member that he knew. It was Xaldin. He informed him that the two had been sent out to recruit a new member. As if the team needed more people, they just accepted a whole bunch in the other day! Demyx had met a small handful of the new members during the stops of their travel._ _

__Sinking back down to the bottom of his tank, Demyx swam around, waiting to find someone to talk to. It’s weird how Xion quickly embedded herself into his daily routine. She comes in the morning, right after breakfast. She would grab the large ladder that sits just above the rim of the tank. Sitting at the edge, she would let her feet dangle in the water as she would come to listen to Demyx. She would stay for about an hour to two, but that was more than enough for Demyx._ _

__One of their conversations that they would hold daily is the types of people they would see from the night before. Xion would ask about the small children and the large men and women who would come to gawk at the both of them. She’s so inquisitive, wondering why people are different shapes and sizes. She always wondered why she was made the way she is now. Demyx would shrug and soon they would be off on another topic. There was one conversation that the two recently had; doppelgangers. Now that Ventus joined the troop, Demyx is convinced that they exist._ _

__Leaning against the glass of his tank, Demyx noticed a particular red head. At first, he thought it was Axel. As Demyx shot up to the top of his tank, he soon realized that this red head isn’t Axel. They’re smaller and their hair isn’t spiked. No, it’s long, it’s flowy, it’s just like -_ _

__“Princess?” he muttered in disbelief. The person had their back to him, but he knows those locks from anywhere. “Princess!” He cried out as he waved an arm to grab her attention._ _

__He dipped down under the water to make a quick lap. He’s so excited, he doesn’t know what to do. As he resurfaced, he called out again, this time in a more rushed tone, “Princess! It’s me! Your pal, Demyx! I can’t believe you actually got land legs!!”_ _

__The blue-haired woman that was talking to the princess noticed Demyx first. She looked surprised but then directed the princess’ attention to the tank. They both started to walk towards the merman. As they got closer, Demyx’s excitement started to wane. Sure, she had similarities to the princess of Atlantica, but...she wasn’t _her_. Just like how Roxas and Ventus looked almost similar, they aren’t the same. This girl _must_ be a doppelganger._ _

__“Were you trying to get my attention?” the red head asked. She’s nice, her voice is sweet just like the princess’. She looks to be around Roxas’ age, the princess would be about three years younger now that Demyx thinks about it..._ _

__“You’re Demyx, right?” the blue haired woman spoke up, “I’m Aqua and this is Kairi.” she gestured to the girl who clearly isn’t the princess._ _

__He gave a long forlorn sigh, “I’m sorry. I thought you were my princess.” resting his head on his arms that were atop the rim of his tank, Demyx frowned at the two ladies._ _

__“I'm...sorry?” Kairi asked._ _

__“Well that's rather rude, don't you think?” Aqua replied a bit defensively._ _

__“No, I -- I didn’t mean it like that!” he quickly added, “I thought you were someone else...from the sea. There was a mermaid I used to hang out with. She had the same hair as you.”_ _

__There was a moment of silence between the three. Aqua gazed to Kairi who was still looking at the sullen merman. He had slid down the wall of his tank where he leaned up against it, his attention now elsewhere. It was obvious that he was not in the mood to talk, it seemed that he wanted to be alone. So that’s what the two ladies did. They left him be._ _

__While walking away, Kairi kept looking back at the tank, “I can’t help but feel bad,” she started, “Imagine how lonely it must be to be separated from your home...your family.”_ _

__“The carnivale is our home and our family,” Aqua started, “But imagine coming from the sea...that must bear a lot of weight on his heart, knowing he can’t simply just travel back to him home.”_ _

__Kairi hummed in acknowledgement. “I think I know what might help him,” she waved to Aqua as she veered away to her trailer. It might not be much, but hopefully it’ll make him feel better._ _

__***_ _

__Demyx wasn’t expecting Kairi to come back. In fact, he really didn’t want to see her. She reminded him so much of the princess back in Atlantica, it hurt. He could already imagine her swimming into his grotto, a bag full of human thingamabobs. Her eyes are bright and her smile is wide as she settles them down. She’s younger than him by five years, but Demyx doesn’t care. She can sing and has an appreciation for music. If anything, she’s a little sister to him. It only feels like it._ _

__She always wanted to go on land. Funny, Demyx ended up living her dream. If only she was able to see how it would be._ _

__Demyx was so wrapped up with his memories that when he heard the _kerplunk_ , he was almost frightened. Someone had just dropped...a conch shell? How is there a conch shell in his tank? He caught it before it landed onto the sandy bottom of his tank. He hasn’t seen one of these in _years_ , who dropped this?_ _

__Looking up, he could see a blurry red head. With the white and pink shell in his hand, he made his way to the surface. Kairi is now sitting in the exact same spot Xion sits in. Her legs are crossed and hands folded neatly in her lap._ _

__“What was her name?” she asked._ _

__Demyx blinked, her question processing through the disbelief of her gesture. “...Princess Ariel.”_ _

__“You must miss her...and your home.”_ _

__He looked down at the shell and how the pink-tinted inside glowed with the sun. “She always wanted to go ashore...” he looked up to Kairi, his black eyes filled with sorrow, “Who knew that it would be me caught in that storm instead of her? I like my new home, I like my new family,” Kairi could tell from the cracks in his voice that Demyx was trying to keep his composure. “But...I miss the sea, I miss the freedom. I’m tired of land, I can’t explore or do anything! And my music...it’s gone. Have you ever tried playing a land sitar under water? It’s horrible don’t try it.” he sighed before sinking back underwater to swim a lap around the tank._ _

__“How do you even play music underwater?” Her head tilts the same way Ariel’s do when curious._ _

__“It’s a mermaid thing, special ears.” Demyx surfaced again to point at his pointed ears._ _

__“Well...” Kairi started to sway her feet. They weren’t in the water but there were close enough to graze the surface, “If you hold the shell to your ear, people say it sounds like the ocean.” She watched at Demyx did so. His expression softened and the girl couldn’t help but smile._ _

__“Sora, Riku, and I used to go to the beach a lot as kids. Now that we can’t go to the beach as much, I listen to that from time to time....I think you need it more than me. You can have it.”_ _

__The conch shell is still held up against his ear. “Thank you...” he said before diving back into the water._ _

__Kairi took that as her cue to leave. As she got down and started walking towards her trailer, she couldn’t help but sneak a peek at Demyx. He’s sitting down in his tank, the shell still up against his ear._ _


	13. Breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion desperately tried to calm herself. She needs to calm down but she’s have trouble doing so. She needs to focus on something, _anything_. Her eyes dart around but are unable to find something, they’re moving too fast, items keep passing by in a blur. Finally, her eyes land on Vanitas. He’s not blurring past, he’s a constant, she just needs to focus on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first off, please check out this awesome fanart that was done by Ro-Van. I love this piece so much!! 
> 
> http://ro-van.deviantart.com/art/Poppet-674241384
> 
> Also thank you for your patience while I write these chapters, I keep rewriting the chapters because I want to make sure they are good enough for you guys to enjoy.

The car ride to Marluxia’s home was quiet. Vanitas isn’t one to talk to begin with but Xion could sense the tension. It’s almost like she could feel it radiating off of him. His eyes are trained on the road, his knuckles tight on the wheel. Even his shadows seemed to cling around his calves, hugging him protectively. 

Xion wanted to start a conversation but she knows better. Vanitas’ reaction when he saw Xion release the stranger’s heart caused the girl to feel confused. Why did he look _scared_ ? He didn’t carry that usual air of indifference or irritation when she met up with him. He seemed to actually keep his distance from her since then. The boy didn’t even make a comment about what she did. If the puppet had questions about what she just learned she could do, surely he would too. 

She didn’t even know where to start. How was she able to see that stranger’s heart? How was she even able to take out the glowing gem shaped as his heart? Was that his real heart? Is he okay now? Can anyone else see the hearts? 

All these thoughts are swirling through her head. One question just led to another, causing her to just tangling herself more with the ambiguity of why she was created in the first place. Even with all these questions roving through her mind, the only thing Xion could see is a glowing red heart. It’s not even that hitchhiker’s heart she keeps seeing in her mind. No, its Vanitas’. All she could think of is that dark glowing heart. It’s color is much more aphotic compared to that stranger’s. The yearning to touch and hold his heart was much more stronger than the hitch hiker’s. 

Part of her regrets that she wasn’t able to do...well whatever she just did to that passerby but what would have happened if she did? Xemnas has some explaining to do. 

While her mind was wrapped up with these questions, her torso started to well up with emotions as well. Her chest felt heavy as all these hearty feelings swirled and swirled inside her. It banged against her wooden back and sides, clawing its marks within her. She’s not used to this, she doesn’t know what’s going on. Why is she suddenly feeling pinned down?

She started to panic.

Xion didn’t even realize that she had stopped breathing. Granted, she didn’t really need to breathe as of yet, but it came natural to her. So when she suddenly gasped for air, she not only surprised Vanitas but herself also. A hand flew to her chest to try and mute out this maelstrom of crushing feelings that she was experiencing. Her gloved fingers curled up against her shirt, gripping the fabric in a lame attempt to try and free her from the now restricting cloth.

“ The hell?” Vanitas looked over in alarm. Xion is acting out of place again and it's obvious he doesn’t know why.

Hearts, Xion doesn’t know why either. These burdensome emotions start to inundate her empty cavity of a chest, making it harder to breath or even move. 

“Wh-what is this feeling?” the puppet’s breath comes out labored and she looks to Vanitas in fear. 

“How should I know?” he’s switching his gaze from the road to her, unsure where to focus.

Xion desperately tried to calm herself. She needs to calm down but she’s have trouble doing so. She needs to focus on something, _anything_. Her eyes dart around but are unable to find something, they’re moving too fast, items keep passing by in a blur. Finally, her eyes land on Vanitas. He’s not blurring past, he’s a constant, she just needs to focus on him. She needs to level her breaths.

_Deep breaths._

That’s what Namine taught her. Count the inhales, one...two...three. Exhale. 

“You’re crying.”

Xion looked up so quickly, her body rattled, creating a high tension chime. Vanitas just quirked a brow her way before looking back to the road. 

“What’s--happening?” Her hands ran through her hair, gripping the soft locks between her gloved digits. 

“Shit. Okay hold on.” Vanitas sighed before pulling over for the second time today. Once on the side of the road Vanitas turned to Xion. He held his hands up, almost scared and unsure if he should even lay a finger on her; especially after what she just pulled with that stranger.

She can see the uncertainty and wariness in the boy’s eyes when he faces her. Xion is in the middle of an emotional attack of some sort and must look like a wreck to cause Vanitas to look like he’s walking on glass. Is he nervous because of how she’s acting? Is the puppet making him uncomfortable with this overwhelming amount of emotion and her inability to handle it?

She’s still counting her breaths, her tears still falling freely. She didn’t even realize that salty drops of water had been streaming down her cheeks and leaving little dots on her pants. “This feeling,” Xion’s voice wobbles, her fingers gripping her shirt. “I don’t understand... Was this from that person?” she looked so hurt, so in pain, Vanitas almost felt bad. 

“Hell if I should know, I didn’t take some stranger’s heart,” he sounded just as stressed and lost as Xion.

“I don’t like this feeling. It hurts my chest, it’s like -- it’s like ---it’s like _argh!_ “ she threw her hands up, frustrated with herself. Tears are flowing heavily, leaving a glossy path down her cheeks. She doesn’t try to wipe them away at first, only when it starts to cloud her vision does she decided to rub her palms against her eyes. “What is this?” her gloved hands finally go to her cheeks as she rubs away her salty tears.

“Those are tears,” Vanitas seems perplexed that Xion didn’t even know what was falling from her eyes. 

“Tears...” her ragged breathing has now started to calm down as she nodded. “So tears comes from these overwhelming feelings,” she curled up on her side of the car, her arms hugging her small torso.

There’s a strained moment of silence. Xion’s uneven breaths and the occasional creak from her body is the only thing making a sound. Her eyes are cast down on Vanitas’ shadows. She can’t help but let herself become entranced by the rhythmic swirling and curling of the black tendrils. They occasionally reach out and try to touch her. Xion doesn’t stir, she needs to distract herself and this seems like the perfect way to do so at the moment.

“You doing better?” Vanitas asks. He’s eyeing her when Xion looks up. His seat belt is off and he’s sitting against the door, his torso turned to face the puppet. His arms are crossed and somehow his shadows are now lapping around his arms.

Xion just shrugged, “I want this pain to go away. These feelings are so much...it's hurting my chest. It feels like a huge weight has been put on me.” She pauses before mumbling, “It hurts.”

Vanitas it still looking at the girl, his golden eyes scrutinizing her. When he sighs, Xion doesn’t know how react. He makes this look like an inconvenience to _him_. Like he’s the one suffering and not Xion.

“Leave it to a puppet to not know how to deal with human emotions.” He shifts over so that his is sitting closer to her. His shadows are now within reach and are licking her feet and ankles. “I can help take away the pain, if that’s what you want.”

“How so?”

“Just trust me.”

“That’s not reassuring...”

“Neither is that panic attack you just had,” okay...maybe he has a point. “Look, it won’t hurt and you don’t have to move, I just need to get close enough so that I can absorb some of those feelings.”  
Part of Xion wanted to believe Vanitas but she isn’t so sure. He’s never offered any sort of kindness, why do so now?

“The faster we get this done, the faster we’re back on the road and picking up that pink hair narcissist.”

Oh, there’s Xion’s answer.

She doesn’t speak and she moves to sit closer to Vanitas. She can feel her joints creak as she adjusts herself to a more comfortable position. His shadows don’t wait. They begin to slither around her calves and torso, some even around her wrist and forearm. They don’t hurt. The tendrils feel light and wispy. 

Vanitas shifted over as well so that he was sitting next to her. His movements are slow and cautious as his shadows start to grow. “I know this is gonna sound monster-ish but I can take strong emotions from people, so I’m gonna try and see if I can do that to you.” 

Slowly but surely, Xion starts to feel a sense of relief. Her chest seems to expand and her breathing becomes easier. As her mood literally begins to lighten, Xion can’t help but feel tired. All those emotions had took so much energy that for the first time ever, she wanted to close her eyes and just _rest_.

That urge seemed to take over because before she knew it, her head was on Vanitas’ shoulder and her eyes drooped shut as she welcomed the comforting darkness and a very slow and very soft thumping of a heart.

* * * * * * * * *

As Vanitas feeds off of the puppet he couldn’t help but think of how different she turned out to be than expected. When he first met her, he saw a timid girl. She’s still timid in some sense but her actions speak differently. She has already tried leaving from a moving car, taken a heart from a complete stranger, and now she’s having this emotional meltdown? Vanitas doesn’t even know what to call it. 

Part of him felt bad. His shadows reached out to her, the tips of the tendrils extending out and trying to get some sort of contact. They knew their boundaries due to Vanitas’ hesitance. They only lapped around her feet once the boy started to ease up, taking small doses of the emotions Xion was feeling. Vanitas could handle these depressing emotions unlike Xion. This may have been her first time really experiencing these extreme emotions. Was this really what that hitch hiker had been feeling?

Vanitas had already eaten that morning from the argument with Roxas’, but his shadows didn’t seem to care. Xion is feeling these ridiculously strong emotions and of course, his shadows couldn’t resist. They just want to taste what she is feeling. What is so intense that she’s crying and gasping for air?

“It hurts...” she nearly whimpers. Her voice is raspy and her tears are still falling.

Hearts, is he really going to offer help?

“Leave it to a puppet to not know how to deal with human emotions.” He shifts over so that his is sitting closer to her. His shadows are now within reach and are licking her feet and ankles. “I can help take away the pain, if that’s what you want.”

 

Xion cranes her neck so slowly, Vanitas instantly regrets speaking up. Her eye are brimming with fresh tears, causing them to look so lost and innocent. Vanitas couldn’t help the tight squeeze in his chest. This is a _doll_. He shouldn’t be feeling sympathy for this puppet. 

Yet, here he is. In a car, less than three feet from her, offering a helping hand to ease her pain.

When Xion nods, Vanitas lets out a small huff of disbelief. He didn’t think she would actually accept his offer. At this point, the puppet was willing to do anything to get rid of these feelings, even if it’s from Vanitas.

“How so?”

“Just trust me.”

“That’s not reassuring...”

“Neither is that panic attack you just had,” this isn’t the time for the doll to be picky. Does she want the help or not? “Look, it won’t hurt and you don’t have to move, I just need to get close enough so that I can absorb some of those feelings.”

She still seems hesitant, unsure if Vanitas was telling the truth.

“The faster we get this done, the faster we’re back on the road and picking up that pink hair narcissist.”

He made sure to move slowly. He didn’t want to have Xion freak out - or worse- try and take _his heart_. He doesn’t know if it’s possible but he doesn’t want to risk it.

“I know this is gonna sound monster-ish but I can take strong emotions from people, so I’m gonna try and see if I can do that to you.” 

He’s not going to try, Vanitas knows fully well that he can siphon Xion’s emotions. He’s already done it in the past. This time he’s just getting her consent. His shadows already started to envelop the puppet into their fold.

Xion stayed painfully still. Her body cracked when she decided to finally move and unbuckle her seatbelt as well, Vanitas was surprised. He wasn’t expecting her to move, he didn’t want her to move. The distance Vanitas had decided to close was good enough for him and for her. He didn’t want physical contact.Unfortunately, Xion had other intentions. She moved her body so that she was leaning against his arm and shoulder after some time. She didn’t speak as she laid her head against his shoulder.

Vanitas went rigid. He’s not used to this. He doesn’t like physical contact unless he initiates it. He didn’t initiate this. Xion did.

His shadows didn’t care about his feelings. With Xion being even closer, they lapped up as much of the emotion as possible, giving Vanitas the same sensation Xion was feeling. He can understand how Xion could get so easily overwhelmed. Vanitas could taste hopelessness, uncertainty, anguish, distress. No wonder this poor puppet went into a frenzy. Fortunately, Vanitas could handle this amount of emotion. This is what he’s known for, sucking out strong emotion from people. 

Both let out a small sigh. Xion’s eyes started to flutter to a close as she muttered how tired she started to feel.

“Heh, yeah emotions can do that to you.”

Within a matter of moments Xion is asleep. Vanitas can’t help but feel some relief. The storm had passed. Her little break down put him on edge. He’s not the best at helping people with their hardships, especially if they’re experiencing it for the first time. Whatever happened, Vanitas already planned to talk to Xemnas, he can just add this to the list on “What the Fuck is Going On With This Doll?”

When he moves back to the driver’s seat, he also shifts Xion so that she’s still on his shoulder. It’s faster and easier but at the same time, it's to make room for Marluxia. He just hopes the botanist doesn’t expect him to help with his bag. 

Making sure that he doesn’t drink _too_ much of Xion’s emotion, he forcefully brings back the shadows from their feeding frenzy. Hopefully he did the job well enough that Xion doesn’t wake up to another emotional storm. He’s not ready to help her through another one. Right now he needs to get both Xion and Marluxia back to the camp.


End file.
